My Songwriter's Scary Secret
by AusllyxxRauraForever
Summary: Ally's been acting kind of weird lately and Austin's noticed. He wants to find out what it is and fix it as soon as possible. T for bad fighting injuries and language.
1. Pilot

**A new story! Hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter one! :)**

**Austin's POV:**

"Hey, Ally," I say walking into Sonic Boom. Ally smiles brightly and shuts the cash register. "Hey, Austin," she says to me. "Do you want to go to the park?" I ask her. I would go anywhere especially if it meant being alone with her. "Sure, when my shift is over," she tells me. I turn and sit down in the chair to my left. Five minutes later, I walk back over to the counter. "Ally, I have a serious question to ask you," I say. "What is it?" "Is your shift almost over?" I ask like a whiny child. She rolls her eyes and looks at her watch. "Five more minutes, Austin," she tells me. I sigh and walk back to the chair.

Longest. Five. Minutes. Of. My. LIFE. "Dad, I'm taking my break!" "Okay" comes Mr. Dawson's faint reply. "Hey, Austin," he says when he gets to the counter. "Hello, Mr. Dawson," I say to him. "Dad, we're going to the park," Ally says. We walk out the door. "Okay, you two have fun!" Mr. Dawson calls after us. "We will!" Ally yells back. We walk to the park and feed Pickles the goose. "Bye Pickles," Ally says when we leave. "So what do you want to do now?" she asks me.

We _were_ going to walk around the park but I thought that was too boring now that we're here. "Uh… we could… um… we could go get lunch," I suggest. "Yeah, we could go to that place Trish works at now." "Oh, you mean Summer Subs?" she asks. "Yeah, that place," I agree. "Okay let's go, then." So that's what we do.

"Hello. Welcome to Summer Subs. May I take your order?" Trish asks us. "Why are you talking so formal?" Ally asks. "My manager is watching me," she whispers. "Oh. Okay, um, I'll have a ham and cheese footlong sub sandwich with mayonnaise. Heated," I tell her. Trish writes it down on her note pad. "And you, Miss?" she asks Ally. I hear Ally giggle. "Uh, the same as Austin but with lettuce and tomato on it," she says. She writes that on her note pad, too. "Okay, I'll be back with your sub sandwiches, Mr. and Mrs. Moon," she says before walking away roaring with laughter. It takes Ally a minute before she actually hears what she said. "Hey!" she yells after her. We both start laughing though.

Soon, Trish brings back our sandwiches and we gobble them up in minutes. Right after Ally swallows her last bite, her phone vibrates. "Hello? … Okay … Um, right now? … I'll be right there … Bye." She hangs up the phone and turns to me. "I gotta go," she tells me. "Who was that?" I have to be nosy. "Jeremiah," she answers simply.

"Jeremiah? That sounds like a vampire name," I joke. "What? Jeremiah's not a vampire! Where did you get that idea?" she asks. "Whoa, I was just makin' a joke, Ally," I tell her. Then something occurs to me. "Who is Jeremiah anyway?" I asked. Please don't be a boyfriend. Please don't be a boyfriend. _Please _don't be a boyfriend. I cross my fingers under the table.

"He's my cousin. He's visiting for my sixteenth birthday changin— I mean, he's here to visit," she says. "Sixteenth birthday changing? What?" I ask.

"I didn't say anything about a changing," she says.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Fine, you didn't. Why haven't I ever heard about him, though?" I ask. She doesn't answer.

"I really gotta go. How much did the subs cost?" she asks me. "I'll pay for it," I say with a wave of my hand. "Great. Thanks, Austin. I'll see you later." I can't get a word out before she's gone. I pay for our subs and leave.

I start to head home. Wait. Ally's birthday is coming up. I know she doesn't like making a big deal out of her birthdays but I still want to get her something. What does a girl like Ally like? Maybe I can get her a… No. Ooh, or a… Nah. Or maybe a… No… Forget it! I throw up my hands in my mind. Because if I actually did that, people would think I was crazy. But forget it; I'm getting her a cat. Her bird, Owen, died recently even though he was only, like, a teenager but she probably wants a new pet.

I walk to the pet store and to the cat/kitten section. There's a group of Havana Brown cats that are so adorable. They are all adult cats but there's one kitten right in the middle. Just like Ally. A short person in the middle of a bunch of tall people. And it has unnaturally brown eyes. I pick up the kitten and find out that it's a girl. "I'll call you Ally," I tell her. She lets out a quiet meow. And she's quiet. Next thing you know, she's going to start singing and playing the piano like Ally, too.

"I have got to get you for Ally!" I say to her. I pay for her, some cat litter, and a kitty litter box. I can take care of a cat for two days, right? For Ally? Of course I can.

Turns out, I was wrong. Ally (the second Ally) is a handful. I have to watch her every move to make sure she doesn't knock over any of the instruments in my room. So I was stuck at home for the rest of the day. I texted Ally and told her I couldn't see her today. But that I promise to come over tomorrow.

**Next Day:**

Only one more day to take care of Ally (the second one) and one more day until Ally's birthday! I go downstairs with Ally and ask my mom if she can take care of her for a little while. She loves animals so I know she'd love to. And she does. I go to Sonic Boom to see Ally. I am so excited to see her since I didn't get to see her again yesterday. I see Lester working the counter so I know Ally has to be upstairs in the practice room.

"Hey, Als," I say to her when I open the practice room door. "Hey, Austin…" she says slowly. She has her head resting on her forearm and her arm is resting on the piano. She looks upset. I sit down beside her on the piano bench and she looks up.

She looks… weak. She stares into my eyes and all of a sudden, I feel really weak too but she seems to have brightened up a bit. She tears her eyes away from mine. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaims to me. "For what?" I ask her.

"For making you weak!" That doesn't make any sense.

"It's not your fault," I tell her. "Uhhh…" she says. I decide to ignore this. "So what's up?" I ask her quietly. Something's obviously wrong. "My stupid birthday. That's what's up," she tells me gloomily.

"What's wrong with it being your birthday?" I ask her. "Because it's my _sixteenth_ birthday," she tells me. I don't say anything to her for a minute. "I still don't see the problem. I mean, you'll be having your sweet sixteen, won't you?" I exclaim to her.

"No. I won't be having my sweet sixteen."

"Well, why not?"

"Because ever since I found out, I've said I didn't want a sweet sixteen. And I'm sticking to that."

"What did you find out?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing. It's just… nothing. Never mind."

"Oh… well are you still going to have at least a small party?" I ask her. She bites her bottom lip. "Um, no. I don't want anyone to see me on my birthday," she tells me. I start to ask why but she says, "Please, don't ask why." "I won't. Promise. Okay, so I'll just give you your present today then," I tell her. "Awww, you got me a present?" she asks me smiling. She looks straight into my eyes again. She's smiling at me and making eye contact. This makes me so happy but the happiness is quickly drained out of me.

Ally looks away. "Yeah. Uh, I'll go get it," I tell her. "I'll be back soon." I walk downstairs and out the door then break into a full run for my house. It takes a lot of strength to run but it's worth it. I see Ally (the other Ally) crawling around the living room floor and my mom on the couch reading a magazine. "I'm going to go give Ally this Ally," I say picking up the kitten. "Okay," my mom says not looking up from her magazine. I start for the door but my mom stops me. "Austin, be home soon. You need to clean your room," she tells me. "Fine, Mom," I whine.

I grab a note pad and write a note to Ally since I won't be able to talk that long. I slip it in Ally's collar and walk to Sonic Boom. I take one look at the sign on the door. Closed? Maybe Mr. Dawson and Ally just closed up early because they were tired. No biggie.

I walk to Ally's house and knock on the door. Mr. Dawson opens it with a grave expression on his face. "Austin, you're here to see Ally, aren't you?" he asks me. I nod. "Yes, sir." "Sorry, but Ally isn't feeling too well…" he tells me. "Oh, I'll only be a minute, I promise," I reassure him. He takes a deep breath. "Alright. Fine," he says after a second. He steps to the side so I could squeeze past him.

After I squeeze past him, I walk up to Ally's room and knock on her door. "Go away, Dad!" a small voice yells at me. "Ally? It's me, Austin," I tell her opening the door. It's so dark in here. If I squint, I can see kind of okay. I look around and see Ally curled up in a ball in the corner on her bed. She's also under her covers. "Austin?" she asks in the same small voice. "Is it really you?" "Yes, and I have your birthday gift," I tell her.

She slowly crawls out from under the covers and looks up at me. She looks as small and weak as her voice sounds. "Ally, are you okay?" I ask suddenly worried. She avoids the question. I sit down on the edge of her bed and she notices the cat in my arms. "What's that?" she asks gesturing to the kitten. I hand Ally the other Ally. "Happy early birthday," I tell her smiling. "She's adorable!" she tells me though her eyes said otherwise.

Oddly enough, she looks hungrily at the kitten. But she wouldn't eat a cat, right? That would just be extremely weird. "Uh, I gotta go clean my room," I tell her pointing out the door. "Oh," she says looking disappointed. I start to get up but she grabs my wrist. She's surprisingly strong for such a small girl. "You're sure you can't stay?" she asks me. I shake my head. "I wish I could, though," I tell her. She lets go of my wrist. "Thank you for the kitten, Austin. That was very sweet of you," she says. She leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I can't help but smile. "You're welcome." I give her a hug before I turn to leave. "Ally, are you sure you're alright?" I ask her turning back around. She smiles sadly. "Yes, I'm sure." She sure doesn't look or sound like it, though. She clears her throat. "Go clean your room," she teases. She sets the cat on the floor.

I turn again and I tell her that I'd see her later. She smiles again. Right before I close the door, I catch a glimpse of her crawling back under her covers. I'm confused. Just two hours ago, she was so enthusiastic to go to the park and was strong enough to eat a footlong sub in a few minutes.

Something is wrong with my Ally and I really do _not_ like it. But I _will_ go to any lengths to find out what it is, I can promise you that, and I'm going to fix the problem when I find out what it is...

**So what did you think? Good or bad? R&R if you want me to continue? Thanks. I tried to make the story at least 2,200 words but I thought I should end the chapter there so I did and I couldn't think of anything else… Oh and sorry it's written in kind of a stilted way. See you next chapter maybe/probably. Bye bye :)**

**-Kenzie**


	2. Sunday

**Chapter Two: Sunday**

**Ally's POV: (Her Birthday) (This day isn't the day I'm talking about in the title of the chapter)**

I'm glad Austin finally listened to me for once and didn't try to see me today. Trish knows what happens on my sixteenth birthday so she texted me Happy Birthday earlier today but that's it.

I'm sitting cross-legged on my bed now and watching the kitten Austin gave me yesterday crawl around on the floor. I really had the urge to… but I can't. It's just a kitten. I'll wait until it's at least a teenager. I notice a piece of paper in her collar.

_To My Ally-Cat, Her Name Is Ally Because She Reminded Me Of You, Love Austin._

Awww, he is _so _sweet! I really want to tell him about me but I just can't… Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. The sound pierces my ears so I find it as quickly as I can. It was Jeremiah. "Is it happening yet?" he asks as soon as I pick up the phone. "I'm not sure. How will I know?" I ask him. "Uh, it's different for everybody," he tells me. I sigh.

"Why did I have to be born this way? It's so frustrating!" I exclaim into the phone. "Yeah, it should be happening soon if you're getting frustrated," he tells me. "You can actually sleep through it if you want." "What? Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" I ask. "Um, just go to sleep before you chew someone's ear off," he says. "This phone call is giving me a headache. I'll call you tomorrow," I tell him. "Bye. Happy birthday, by the way," he says chuckling. I hang up and throw my phone across the room. It shatters against the wall.

I close my curtains before crawling under my sheets and covers. I need sleep. I've been staying up every night this past week because… um… The point is I didn't sleep all week. I roll over, shut my eyes and force myself into a deep, deep sleep.

When I awaken, I look at my phone. Three days have passed. Good. I needed the energy. I stand up and stretch. It looks like my dad has fed Ally. I was going to give her a pat on the head but have to resist it. I walk over to Sonic Boom. "I guess it happened but I slept right through it," I whisper to my dad when I get there.

"I think it's better that you missed it. It can be a very painful process," he whispers back. I nod and walk up to the practice room. "Ally!" I hear a voice exclaim. All of a sudden, Austin's arms are wrapped around me. I spin around and sniff. "Have you been… bleeding lately?" I ask him. He holds up his elbow. "Yeah, I scraped my arm yesterday," he explains. "But anyway, your dad told me you weren't feeling well and he wouldn't let me come see you. I was really worried."

I walk over to the piano, sit down, and look down at the black and white keys. I can't look him in the eye and lie to him. "I'm fine" is all I can get out. I'm hoping he won't ask what had been wrong because I couldn't go into detail to him yet about exactly what _was _wrong.

What was wrong was that I had just turned into a full vampire. And since I'm half-blood vampire, I need human blood and soon. Or I could die. I've been feeding off of animal blood. See, I'm a hybrid vampire. This means my mom feeds off of human _emotions_ and my dad off of human _blood._ Well, my mom _did _before some blood vampires… Anyway, I'm half and half.

And Austin's elbow isn't really helping. "Oh," he says coming over to the piano. He stands right beside me and leans against the piano. Now the dried blood is right in front of me. The scent of human blood fills my nose. "I need to go home," I say quickly running out the door. "Wait, Ally!" I hear him exclaim. I run out the front door and towards my house.

Well, I try to run at normal human speed but it's hard so I run kind of awkwardly. When I get home, I run to my room and slam the door closed. I climb into bed and curl up into a ball in the corner. No energy. No blood. I'm getting weak fast. Where is that damned cat? Maybe I can get some energy off of her. "Ally!" I call out. She crawls out from under my bed. "Come here, girl," I say patting my bed.

She jumps up and as she does, she jumps into the perfect range for me to drain some energy from her. I stop when she starts to droop. I need to raise her until she's at least a teenager… Like a pig for slaughter… Sometimes I feel bad about doing that. But that's _before _I feed. I hear someone knock on my door.

"Dad?" I ask. No answer. I grow my fangs for safety. I walk to the door and place my hand on the knob. I wait a few seconds before yanking it open. "Jeremiah, I am going to kill you!" I yell when I see that it's him. "I'd like to see you try," he says smirking. "I doubt you even know how to use your strength yet." I retract my fangs. "No, no, grow them back out. I'd like to see them in action," he says. I roll my eyes and grow them back out.

He taps them quickly before nodding in approval. "What am I supposed to use them on?" I ask him. He holds out his arm in answer. "Won't I poison you?" I ask him. "Nah, you haven't been a full vampire long enough to even have any poison in your fangs," he says in a 'duh' sort of tone. "Okay…" I say still unsure about it. I sink my fangs into his bare arm. He screams in pain and I yank my head away from his arm.

But he was… laughing? "I'm just joking! That didn't hurt at all! Vampires can't hurt other vampires, silly," he says ruffling my hair. "Well, they can but not like that." I notice that his arm is already healed and I have an idea. "I have a question," I say. "If I suck my own blood, would it count?" "Nope, it's gotta be a mortal," he tells me.

We stand there in silence for another minute or two. "Look, if you have any other questions about… this, you can ask me, okay? I promise I'll be here for you," he tells me. I always thought of him as the older brother I never had. "Okay, I have another question," I say. "How long is it until I die?" "You have… about two weeks left," he tells me.

"Two weeks? You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim. "I'm not kidding. I can help you find someone to kill if you want," he tells me. That word makes me sick. _Kill_. "That'd be great," I tell him. His phone starts ringing and he looks at it. "Can we take a rain check? I've got some stuff to do uptown," he tells me. Then he's out of the room in a flash.

I groan and flop backwards on to my bed. A few minutes later, Austin comes in. "Oh… h-hi Austin," I say backing into the corner and hugging my knees. "Als, are you alright?" he asks sitting on the edge of my bed. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," I tell him. "Okay, I was just really worried," he tells me. "Oh gosh, is Ally okay?" He picks her up and looks at her.

"Have you even been feeding her?" he asks. "Yes! I just fed her before I left for Sonic Boom!" I exclaim. He sets her back down on the floor and looks at me. "Well, I'm glad you're okay," he says smiling. "Thanks for checking up on me; you can go now," I say. "Oh, I'm sorry. You want me to leave?" he asks standing up with a disappointed look on his face.

"No! No, I didn't mean that. I wasn't thinking before I spoke…" I say. "I'm sorry. Stay." "Nah, I guess I should get home," he says shrugging. He still has a sad look on his face, though. "No, please stay. Please," I tell him. "Ally, I know you want me to leave. I'll just leave you alone. I guess that's what you need," he says.

I stare down at my bed. Then I look up to say something but he's already out the door and walking down the hall. I stand up, run over to him and tackle him. "Austin Moon, if you don't stay, I will kill you and that's a promise," I tell him. "Alright, alright, I'll stay," he says. I can tell he has a smile on his face. We stand up and walk back to my room.

"I mean, I guess I have kind of been smothering you lately," he says sitting against the wall on my bed. I sit beside him and lay my head on his shoulder. "I feel so relaxed. Like I could stay right here with you forever if I needed to," I whisper to him. "I could stay anywhere if it was with you," he whispers back. I fit my head in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, I have a disgusting feeling in my stomach and I run to my bathroom. I close the door and lock it. "Ally?" Austin asks from outside the door. I feel like I'm gonna be sick… But wait, vampires don't throw up or get sick. What is going on? "Austin, maybe you _should _go home. Don't get me wrong, I want you to stay but I don't want to get you sick," I say.

The truth is, I _do _want him to stay but I need to talk to Jeremiah about this. "Ally, I'm not leaving you. I don't care if I do get sick," he says. "Austin, you need to leave," I say. I really want his blood right now. "Oh… okay," he says. "I'll come see you later, I promise!" I yell before he gets too far away from the door. "Okay, see you later, Als," he says. I peek out the door and I don't see him so I walk out. I wait until I hear my front door close to call Jeremiah.

"What? I'm a little busy right now," he answers the phone. I hear a bone crack. "Uh, call me when you get done," I say. I hear an ear-piercing scream and all goes silent. "Did you—did you just kill someone?" I ask. "Yeah, why?" he says. "Why didn't you bring me with you?" I ask him. "Sorry, what did you call me for?" he asks. "Oh, um, I feel really sick but vampires don't get sick, do they?" I ask.

"Um… I'll be there in a second, okay?" he asks. "Okay," I answer. Literally one second later, he's in my room. I close my phone and slip it back in my pocket. "Okay so what kind of sick feeling is it?" he asks. "Is it like you're about to throw up or you just feel really bad?" "Like I'm about to throw up," I tell him. He has a sad look on your face. "You've only been feeding on emotions, haven't you? When is the last time you had blood?" he asks. "Uh, I don't know, a few weeks ago?" I say. "Well, that cost you because now you only have one week to get human blood," he tells me. "What?" I ask. "That's not nearly enough time!"

"Come on, get on my back like they did in Twilight," he jokes. "I'm not a fucking mortal like that little slut, Bella!" I say enraged. "I'm not saying you are. Now get on my back, seriously," he tells me. I sigh but hop on his back anyway. He takes off running through town and no one notices us. He stops when we get to a big house. "What are we doing here, Jeremiah?" I ask. "There's going to be a party here tonight," he says.

I look up. "At exactly 7:06, people will start showing up," I tell him. Oh yeah, I can also see the future depending on the subject. "And what time is it now?" he asks. "6:52," I say glancing at my watch. "Alright, so we just have to wait," he says. "What are we doing here?" I ask him. "You're going to find someone to feed off of," he tells me. "I'm gonna do _what_?" I ask. "Do you want to die?" he asks. I sigh. "No," I grumble.

"That's what I thought," he says. "Is anyone going to go home alone?" I look up. I see a nerdy boy who obviously got kicked out, walking down the road. I glance at my watch again. 7:22. I'm back in the present time. "A boy is going to leave alone at 7:22," I say. "Oh cool, so this mission will take less time than I thought it would," he says.

"Do I really have to do this? Do I have any other choice?" I ask him. "Your other choice is death. And I don't want my little sister to die," he says not looking at me. He thinks of me as his little sister? That's how I feel about him… except a big brother; not a little sister. "Awww!" I say grabbing his arm and squeezing it tight.

"Okay, you may not be able to bite me and hurt me but you're still a newborn which means you're at your strongest," he says. "Let go of me before you break my arm off!" he adds when I don't let go. "Sorry," I say dropping my arms to my sides. "We have six minutes," I tell him. "Okay, look for that boy so we can keep an eye on him," he says.

I look up. I see the boy walking into the house at 7:09. "He's coming at 7:09," I say. "Stop using numbers. You're hurting my brain," he says. I roll my eyes. But at 7:09, he does come and we follow him inside. "Okay, don't get too close or he'll think we're stalking him," Jeremiah whispers to me. "But we are stalking him," I say. "He doesn't know that though," he tells me.

True. We follow him for twelve minutes until he runs into the girl who threw the party. "Scott, you little hermaphrodite! You were _not _invited to this party! Get out! Get out right now!" she yells. "I'm not a hermaphrodite," I hear him whisper before he hangs his head and walks out the door. "I'm gonna go tell her to let him stay," I tell Jeremiah. He grabs my arm. "Even though you saw what you saw, you can still change the future," he says.

He's right. "Let's go," he says walking to the door. I follow close behind him and we watch the boy get a few yards away from us. "Go," I hear Jeremiah tell me. I run as fast as I can and catch up to Scott. "Hey, Scott," I say. "Oh, h-hi there," he says. "Pretty girls don't usually talk to me…" "Well, I'm here to change that," I say smiling. He stops and I turn around. "What?" I ask. He doesn't say anything.

I take his hand and drag him into the shadows. He probably can't see anything. "Scott?" I ask. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," he says. "I just don't know what to say to you." "It's alright," I tell him. I grow my fangs. He doesn't move so I guess I was right about him not being able to see. "What are we doing over here?" he asks me. "You'll see," I say. I bring my mouth close to his neck and a street lamp flickers on. His eyes widen and he runs away.

I probably could have caught him but I feel bad about the whole thing so I just stand there staring at the wall. "Do you want me to catch him?" Jeremiah asks suddenly beside me. I shake my head. "How did I know you would chicken out and you're the one who can see the future?" he asks. I roll my eyes and start walking home. "Hey, Ally, what are you doing out so late?" I hear someone ask.

I turn around and see Austin. Jeremiah is nowhere to be found. "Hi, Austin," I say quietly. "Whoa, nice fangs! Where did you get them?" he asks me. Damn it, I forgot to retract my fangs! I pretend to take them out. When my hands are covering my mouth, I suck my fangs back in and pretend to put my "fake fangs" in my pocket.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were sick," he says questioningly. "I am… It's just that Jeremiah asked me to meet him," I say. "Oh, where is he then?" he asks. "Hey, Ally," I hear Jeremiah say. "What do you want? Hurry up, I'm not feeling well," I say. "Oh, Austin, this is my cousin, Jeremiah. Jeremiah, this is my best friend, Austin," I introduce them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ally talks so much about you," Jeremiah says.

I smack Jeremiah on the shoulder and he falls down. "Jeremiah, what did you want? I need to get home," I say. "Um… family stuff," he tells me standing up. "Oh, you mean… family stuff family stuff or just family stuff?" I ask. "Okay, you two are confusing me so I'll just catch you later, Ally," Austin says turning and walking away. "Bye, Austin!" I call out. "You two are just…" Jeremiah says. "We're what?" I ask. "You'll find out soon enough." And with that, he turns and runs away.

I run home and back up to my room. My stomach feels dissatisfied. I can't believe my feeding on animal blood shortened my time to two weeks! That's not fair! My dad comes home soon. "Jeremiah filled me in on what's going on and he told me about how he's going to help you find someone," he says. I feel like I'm about to throw up again and I lay back on my bed.

"Dad… It hurts… so much…" I say. "I can get you some faux blood to quench your thirst, if you'd like," he tells me. "Please do," I say. I curl up and cradle my stomach. My dad is gone in a flash. "Ohhh," I groan. My dad is back faster than you can say two words. "Did you get it?" I ask. "They didn't have any. Look, I'll call Jeremiah. He'll know what to do," he says. He takes out his phone but I pass out before he can press a button.

**I love how I have such smart reviewers/readers :) Gothgirlbites, Micchir333, and Lisa Daniela B, ****smart people… Tandregrl97, YOU WERE SO CLOSE. And lol, it's obvious he loves her. She's just oblivious to the fact that he loves her ;) SeleStarz, yeah, I've read Twilight but PLOT TWIST: I hate Twilight. But I love vampires so… yeah. Guest, um… I never left? Lol. Prue, thanks and lol. Hope you all liked this chapter. Review if you want another update.**

**Love, Kenzie**


	3. Monday

**Chapter Three: Monday**

"Ally? Ally! Allyson!" I hear a voice yell in my ear. "Jeremiah?" I ask before I open my eyes. "Yes, I let you sleep yesterday but now you have to get up," he says. I open my eyes. "Cut the light off!" I shriek. "Hm, no," he tests me. I grow my fangs and hiss at him. "Turn. The. Damn. Light. Off." "And what if I don't?" he asks. I stand up to turn the light off but fall to my knees. "Where's that cat?" I ask quietly.

"Ally, you can't live your life feeding off of animal blood," he tells me. "No, I need her… I need her emotions." My voice is raspy. "Your cat's gone. We can't have you feeding off of emotions or animal blood," he says. I look up at Jeremiah, right into his eyes… and get nothing. "Neutral. That's what I'm feeling." "I need to go out," I say. "No," he says firmly. I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I ask with as much energy I can muster. "Hey, Ally, wanna hang out today?" Austin asks. I look to Jeremiah who is shaking his head. "I'd love to… but I can't. Maybe some other day," I tell him. "Oh… okay," he says. "Really, I would, I want to but I can't," I tell him. "Okay, um, b-bye," he says and he hangs up. I sigh. I try to crawl to my door but Jeremiah grabs my shirt and I can't go any further.

When he finally lets go, I fall flat on my face. "Jeremiah, what can I do? It hurts so much," I say quietly. "All you can do is hunt," he says.

**Jeremiah's POV:**

"I know that you dumbass," she says looking up at me. Her eyes are now blood red. "Ally, Ally, um, calm down," I say. You really should be scared when a newborn's eyes turn red. "I am calm!" she yells. "Okay, I-I believe you," I tell her. She bares her fangs at me and hisses. But that hiss quickly turns into a cough and she collapses on to the floor.

I pick her up and put her on her bed. Her eyes are back to a chocolaty brown now. I clear my throat. "Um, so I'll go try to find some blood for you, okay?" I ask her. She nods her head and I walk out the room. I take out my phone and call my friend, Rowanor. "Hey, I need some fake blood," I tell him. "I'm out," he tells me. "Are you freaking kidding me?" I ask.

"Yeah my girlfriend needed it. I turned her last month," he says. I groan. "Well, I really need some and fast. Ally was drinking animal blood so her time was shortened to two weeks," I explain. "Oh, that really sucks blood," he says. I hear him laugh. "That was just corny, bro," I tell him. "You're just mad 'cause you wouldn't have thought of that," he says. "Yeah, sure," I say. "Alright, I gotta figure out what to do about this. I'll talk to you later, I guess."

"Alright, bye." I hang up. I'm screwed. I walk back into Ally's room. "Ally…" I say. "Ally?" Where'd she go? "I'm under here," a small voice says from under her bed. I turn the light off. "Thank you," she says crawling out. "Come on," I say. "Where are we going?" she asks. "To hunt," I tell her simply. She follows me outside but once the sunlight hits her, she runs back inside. She runs up to her room and I turn around to follow her.

**Ally's POV:**

_Dear Diary/Songbook_

_The sun was too bright. It felt like my eyes were about to melt out of their sockets. My skin was on fire and my blood was boiling. I don't mean boiling as in mad, I mean boiling as in boiling. And now my stomach feels even worse. I wish I were human._

_Love, Ally_

"Can we go tonight?" I ask. "The sun burns so bad." "You know… it wouldn't burn so bad if you just drank some damned blood!" he exclaims. I run over to him and bite his neck before I remember I can't do that. So I just bite harder so it will hurt. "Um, ow?" he says. It must not have hurt as much as I wanted it to. So I just grow my claws and dig them deep into his arm.

He screams in actual pain this time. "Ally, your eyes are red," he tells me cautiously. "Good," I say. I don't know what that means, though. "Geez, that really hurt, Ally," he says. I look at his arm and see that it hasn't healed yet. "I'm sorry," I apologize. I look up. "It'll heal tomorrow at exactly 2:36 am," I tell him. "Why is it going to take that long?" "Because vampires aren't supposed to scratch other vampires. Especially if they're newborns. Be glad it didn't scar," he snaps.

I look down sheepishly. "I'm sorry," I repeat. "It's alright," he says wiping up some blood that was shed. There wasn't much blood but it was enough to make it look as if he's been bleeding for hours. "Well, there goes the last of my human blood," he says throwing away the tissue. "Shouldn't all of it have, like, evaporated or something when you turned into a full vampire?" I ask.

"No, when you turn into a full vampire, your blood doesn't go anywhere. It just kind of sloshes around inside of you until you bleed it out," he says. "Could you drink it?" I ask looking at the wastebasket he just threw the tissue in. "I told you. You can drink it but it won't quench your thirst," he tells me. "I know… but can you drink another vampire's blood?" I ask. He follows my eyes to the wastebasket. "Oh, you don't want that. It's old," he says.

"Yes, but could you?" I ask. "It'd be like drinking your own. It won't quench your thirst," he says. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Isn't there _any_ loophole?" I ask stretching out on my bed. "Not that I know of. If I did, you know I'd tell you," he says. He begins to cradle his arm. "I'm sorry again," I say. "I wish I had the power to heal." "What is your special power? I forgot," he says. "The future thing," I groan.

"Oh, hey, why don't you look and see who your bite is? That way, we can find him or her and get it over with," he suggests. "That's a good idea!" I exclaim sitting up. I look up at the ceiling and see a blurry vision. "There's fighting," I mumble. "Blonde hair. Blood. Lots of it." I shake my head but keep looking up.

"No, no, get away from him! Don't fucking hurt him!" I exclaim growing my fangs at the shadowy figure. "Ally!" I look down and see Jeremiah holding my arm. "What did you see?" he asks. "It was too blurry to see much of anything. He was fighting some boy and I tried to stop him," I explain. "Did you see any faces?" he asks. I shake my head ruefully. "Do you have a time?" he asks. I shake my head again.

"Why couldn't I see it, Jeremiah?" I ask. "I can always see my visions clearly. Why couldn't I see this one?" "I've heard about seekers not being able to see a vision sometimes when loved ones are involved," he says. "No, the fighter wasn't anyone's height but the boy was about your height but he had blond hair; not brown," I say.

"Maybe when it gets closer to happening, I'll be able to see it more clearly." He sighs. I hear a thunder clap in the distance and my head turns to the window in one quick motion. "What? What is it?" he asks. "There's a storm coming," I say. "I'd better go then. I'll come back tonight to check on you," he says. He gives me a hug then he's gone. I roll over and pull my covers over me but I can't sleep…

**Later That Night:**

It's full out pouring down raining now. There's thunder and lightning. It's going to lightning in two seconds… Lightning flashes across the sky. I've always liked doing that during storms. It takes my mind off of them. In a way. My phone is going to ring in five… four… three… two… one. I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey, Ally, I'm just checking up on you," they say. "I thought you were going to come by?" I ask. "What?" he asks. I look at my phone.

"Oh, hey, Austin. I thought you were Jeremiah, sorry. Why are you checking on me?" I ask. "Because I know how you hate storms," he says. I smile. "Awww, that's so sweet of you to check up on me," I tell him. "Thank you. I'm fine. Jeremiah should be here soon." Jeremiah runs into my room. "Oh, there he is now. I'll talk to you later. Love you," I say. "W-what?" he asks. "I said love you," I tell him. "You mean… like, as a friend or…" he trails off.

"As a friend," I say. "Oh, well I love you too," he says kind of sadly. "Alright, bye," I say. I hang up and look at Jeremiah. "Who was that?" he asks. "Austin," I answer. "Ooh, you love Austin," he teases. "As a friend," I correct him. "Sure," he says sarcastically. "Well, I'm fine so you can go," I say. "We need to go hunt," he tells me. I forgot all about that. "Oh, yeah, um, I doubt anyone would be out right now," I say. "Plenty of people are at the coffee shop," he says.

"I was just there but I didn't feed because I remember how you got mad at me the last time I fed without you." I roll my eyes. "Fine, let's go," I tell him. We run there and stop outside of the coffee shop. He starts to walk inside but stops when he doesn't see me move. "Come on," he says. "I'm scared," I say. He turns around and looks me in the eye. "What if a fight breaks out in there and you miss it?" he asks. I look down.

"Well…" He takes my hand and drags me inside. "Two cappuccinos," Jeremiah says when we sit down at the counter. "Who said I wanted a cappuccino?" I ask. "We're not here to drink coffee," he says. "Right," I say. I look up for a vision but I only see Jeremiah leaving the coffee shop with some girl. I try to look further. I see myself walking back to my house. I don't tell Jeremiah though. We pretend to drink our coffee in silence. "See anybody you like?" he asks.

This is code for 'See anybody I want to kill?' The answer is no. I shake my head. "Lemme show you how the master works and then you try," he says cockily. He slides over one seat to a pretty girl that was sitting next to us. "Hello," he says smiling. He takes her hand and kisses it. "Hi there," she says giggling. "You're very handsome." "And you're very pretty. What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere more private?" he asks her. She smiles and looks at me. "Who is she?" she asks him.

"She's my cousin," he says distractedly. "Hi," I say. She smiles at me. "Hi," she says back. "Wouldn't it be wrong to leave her?" she asks Jeremiah. "Oh, I can walk myself home," I say with a wave of dismissal. "Oh… Well, we can go to my house if you'd like," she flirts with Jeremiah. "That would be lovely," he says. "I'll see you later, Ally," he says.

They walk out together and I'm left alone. A few minutes later, I feel someone's presence beside me. I look over and see a boy about my age. He has brown hair that flops just the right way and kind eyes. I stare at him trying to find the right words to say. He turns to look at me and I look away. "Um, I don't mean to invade your space but I just thought you were really pretty and I wanted to hear how a beautiful girl's voice sounded," he says.

I look at him and smile. This was a really sweet way of saying that he wanted to talk to me. "Well this is how it sounds," I tell him with a laugh. "I'm Ally." "I'm Dallas," he says. We shake hands. "It's nice to meet you," he tells me. "Likewise," I say. I take a sip of my cappuccino; a real one this time. I cough because it tastes awful.

"Are you alright?" he asks putting a hand on my back. I look into his eyes before remembering that can shorten my time. I look down at my watch. "I have to get home," I tell him. "I can walk you if you'd like," he says. "Nah, it's fine," I tell him. "I'll see you later." And with that, I walk slowly out the door then run home.

I walk inside, past my dad, and up to my room. I curl up in the fetal position under my covers. Jeremiah comes in about twenty minutes later. "Did you get anybody?" he asks. "I met a boy but I didn't…" I trail off pulling the covers off of me. "What about—?" I look at his face and see that he has a bit of blood on his upper lip. "Yeah, it was kind of awkward at the beginning," he says wiping his lip. "She thought that we were gonna have sex so she kept trying to get me, like, in the mood. She kissed my neck, took my shirt off. Finally, I just bit her."

He scratches his neck. "But I kind of… just left her there," he says. My eyes widen. "Jeremiah!" I scold. "Well, I didn't know what to do! Usually, I can just leave them in the woods and let the wolves eat the body!" he exclaims. "Well then why didn't you just take her to the woods?" I ask. "I don't know," he says shrugging. "Go take her to the woods," I say pointing out my door.

"It looked like she lived alone so I think it'll be fine," he says. I feel a weird sensation in my eyes. He looks up at me. "Al-alright, I'll be back in a second," he says with a frightened expression. He runs out the door. I stand up to see if there's an eyelash in my eye or something. Instead, I see that my eyes have turned to a fiery red.

I blink a few times and they return to normal. That was weird. A few minutes later, Jeremiah returns and I'm still looking in the mirror trying to figure out what just happened. "Why do my eyes change color?" I ask. "They do that when you're mad. It's a lot harder to control your anger when you're a newborn," he says. "You're also even stronger when you're mad."

"Have I been doing that a lot lately?" I ask quietly. I turn around and see him nod. "I'm sorry," I say. "It's alright," he tells me. Suddenly, I hear a phone ring. I pick up my phone but it's not ringing. "Is your phone ringing?" I ask. He shakes his head. Then his phone starts ringing. I forget that my visions happen like that too sometimes.

"Hello?" he answers it. There's a pause. "Dude, for real?" he asks. There's another pause. "You better not be fucking with me," he says. "Alright, I'll be over there soon. Bye." He hangs up. "I'll be back, Ally," he says. He runs out the room before I can say a word.

**Jeremiah's POV:**

I run to Rowanor's house. He said that he's got some more faux blood and that I could borrow some for Ally! I let myself in and he's sitting on his couch with his girlfriend. He throws me a small glass vial with a cork in the top full of fake blood without looking up. "Are you sure this is enough to last until she drinks?" I ask. "Dude, _half _of that would be enough," he says. I sigh but I have to trust him. He's been my best friend since forever.

I run back to Ally's house and up to her room. "Ally, I got some faux blood for you," I say. She crosses over to me. "Really? That's great!" she exclaims. I give her the vial and she looks down at it. "Are you sure this is enough?" she asks. "Rowanor said it was," I tell her. She takes the cork off the top. She looks back down at it and hesitates. Finally, she raises it to her lips and drinks.

"Well… do you feel satisfied?" I ask her. She doesn't answer. "Ally?" I ask. She still doesn't answer. "Ally!" I yell in her ear. The vial slips through her fingers. "Allyson!" I scream at her. Her head starts having spasms. I grab her shoulders and shake her as hard as I can. She foams at the mouth as if she has rabies then she drops to the floor and starts convulsing.

**Ooh, wonder what was up with that fake blood? Review if you wanna find out! Well, review anyway but… you know what I mean! Just review! Oh, and Happy Late Birthday, Ciara! I forgot to say this on your birthday (which was July 27th) I'm not even sure if you're reading this story… Just remember everybody else, I do happy birthday shout outs! Hehe. Tandregrl97, yes, she can change people ;) Gotgirlbites, hm, that may or may not happen... ;) Hehe so byyyyye! See you next chapter! Have a good day or night depending on where you are!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	4. Tuesday

**Chapter Four: Tuesday**

**Ally's POV:**

I wake up in a house… A house that isn't my own… I sit up but find that I'm restrained to the table I'm lying on. This really scares me. I raise my head (the only thing that isn't restrained) and look around. I'm in a dull tan-colored room with barely anything in it. There's a table (the one I'm lying on), a bed in the corner and a desk with a laptop on it. "Hello?" I call out. No one answers me.

I start screaming to see if anyone will come. Jeremiah bursts into the room. A boy, who I remember as Rowanor, Jeremiah's best friend, comes in behind him. "Ally, you're awake," Jeremiah says. I tug on my restraints again. "Why are these here?" I ask gesturing to them with my head. "Well, you know that fake blood you drank yesterday?" he asks. I nod. "Do you remember anything that happened after that?" I shake my head.

"Well, you started convulsing, first your head, then the rest of your body. You also foamed at the mouth," he says. "That doesn't answer my question," I say as if I don't care about that. The truth is: the thought of that horrifies me. He sighs. "Rowanor, can you explain?" Jeremiah asks pushing him forward.

"Um, well, the blood you drank yesterday was imported from Mexico. I didn't mean to get it from there, though… Anyway, the blood wasn't fake. It came from a centaur. Centaurs have a rare chemical substance in them called biocide," he explains. "Biocide comes from centaurs?" I ask before he can say anything else. "Yes. Anyway—" "I thought biocide came from—" I try to cut him off but he cuts off my cut off. "Whatever you're about to say, it's wrong. Would you let me finish?" he asks getting irritated. I nod. "Thank you. Now, while biocide can kill humans, it causes vampires to convulse and foam at the mouth as you did. It enters the bloodstream and makes you… go insane in other words," he explains.

"I'm not insane!" I exclaim trying to sit up only to be forced down by my restraints. "Let me go, damn it!" I feel that weird feeling in my eyes again. I pull on my restraints and hard as I can. I look down at them and see that their shiny. "What the hell is this made of?" I ask. "Silver. That's one of the few vampire myths that are true. Silver is a vampire's weakness," Rowanor says. "Let me go!" I roar. They just walk out the room. I lie there screaming and trying to get out of my restraints. Maybe I am insane…

**Austin's POV:**

I'd hate to call Ally but I haven't seen her in a few days… I take out my phone. No… Yes… No… I dial her number and hesitate on the call button. No… Yes… No… I push the button and hold my phone to my ear. A few minutes later, a boy answers her phone. "Hello?" he answers. "Um, who is this?" I ask. "It's Jeremiah. It's a pleasure to speak to you again, Austin," he says.

"Um… is Ally there?" I ask. "Uh… y-yes, she's here but… um… she can't come to the phone right now," he says quickly. I hear a scream in the background. "Is everything alright over there?" I ask. "Yes, everything is fine; it's all under control. Bye now." He hangs up the phone and I'm stuck staring at my wall. I wonder if that was Ally screaming in the background…

I'll have to trust that it isn't. And Jeremiah seemed like a pretty cool guy when I met him so everything is probably under control. Maybe… they're just watching a horror movie and Ally went to use the bathroom or make popcorn. Yeah. That's it. I look at the picture of Ally that I keep on my side table. "Please be alright, Ally," I whisper to it. "Please." I take a nap so that I won't have to worry about it. Well, not until I wake up at least.

**Ally's POV:**

I scream and scream until my voice grows hoarse. Then I have to stop because it hurts almost as much as my stomach. I blink and feel my eyes return to normal. Suddenly, a very pretty girl with long brown hair and brown eyes walks into the room. "Hello, Ally," she says in a soft voice. "Wh—who are you?" I ask. "I'm Rowanor's girlfriend, Kaitlyn **(1)**. It's nice finally getting to meet you," she says extending her hand. She brings it back in when she notices my restraints.

"Where am I?" I ask her. "Oh, you're at Rowanor and I's house. My room to be exact," she tells me. "Oh, I'm sorry for taking your room. If I could, I would leave," I tell her. "No, no, it's fine, I promise," she tells me smiling. "Um, hey, do you think you could get these restraints off?" I ask. "Or at least loosen the bolts a bit? They're cutting off my circulation." She comes closer and before she can even reach for my restraints, Rowanor yells for her to stop.

She gasps, jumps and turns around. "Don't do that," he says pulling her away from me. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rowanor, please don't be mad!" she exclaims with a frightened expression. "Baby, baby, I'm not mad, I promise," he reassures her putting his hands on his shoulders. He kisses her gently and she runs out of the room smiling.

I feel something in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy. Not of her, of course; of their relationship. It's really cute. "Don't do that," Rowanor snaps at me. I roll my eyes as he leaves the room. Jeremiah comes in a few minutes later. "Um, Austin called," he tells me. My eyes light up and I smile. "He did? Really? What did he say?" I ask. "He just wanted to talk to you," he says.

"_Can _I talk to him?" I ask. He sighs and pulls my phone out of his pocket. He dials Austin's number and holds the phone up to my ear. "Hey, it's Austin; leave a message after the beep!" Austin's voicemail exclaims. The tone rings and I start my message. "Uh, hey Austin, it's Ally. Duh, you have caller ID," I say feeling stupid. "Anyway, um, call me when you get this message."

Jeremiah takes the phone and hangs it up. He sets it on the floor. "I hate seeing you like this. I'm sorry for giving you that blood," he tells me. "It's not your fault. It's Rowanor's fault but I won't give you a hard time about that since he's your best friend," I tell him. "Thanks," he says. "So, is Kaitlyn a vampire?" I ask. He nods. "What is she? Like, blood, emotional, hybrid?" I ask. "She's a blood vampire since Rowanor, who is a blood vampire, changed her," he says.

"What can she do?" I ask. "She can see the future like you," he tells me. "She can also levitate things. She scares the hell out of me all the time by doing that." He laughs. "She swears that she's just practicing but you can see that she's lying," he says still smiling. "She really looks like she would be an emotional vampire," I say. "That's what I thought at first. Then Rowanor told me that he changed her," he tells me.

"When can I get these restraints off?" I ask with a sad expression. "When the effects of the centaur blood wear off," he says. I sigh. "How long will that be?" I ask. "Just a few more hours," he answers. I sigh again. "They'll be off sooner than you know it," he promises me. But soon didn't come soon enough.

**A Few Hours Later:**

Suddenly, I get the urge to scream again. I do it but my throat only hurts worse. Kaitlyn has come in a few times and does levitating tricks to amuse me. She says that she's in the process of learning how to levitate herself. She comes in after I scream. "Do you mind if I practice again in here?" she asks but I know she came in because she was worried.

"Of course you can," I tell her smiling. She practices until she can levitate herself a full foot off the ground. "Good job!" I exclaim. "If I could, I would be clapping for you right now!" Now I just joke about the restraints so that she won't worry. We both laugh and she begins practicing again. My phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?" There's a pause. She puts the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey, it's Austin. You told me to call back," he says. "Oh, that was because you called. What did you want?" I ask laughing. "Oh, I wanted to know how you were doing. I haven't seen you in a few days so…" he trails off. "Oh, you should be able to see me in a few days," I say. Suddenly, I have to scream again so I do. Then I remember that I'm still on the phone with Austin.

"Why in a few days? Why not now? What's wrong, Ally? Why did you scream? Where are you?" he asks worriedly. "Canada!" I blurt out. "What?" he asks. "I've gotta go!" I yell. "Hang up the phone," I mouth to Kaitlyn. She hangs it up. "You haven't told him about us?" Kaitlyn asks me. I shake my head. "He still thinks vampires are fictional," I say. "Why haven't you told him?" she asks. "I just don't know how he'd take it," I say shaking my head.

"Guess what, Ally?" Jeremiah asks happily. He holds up a big needle… with a small syringe attached to it. "What the hell is that?" I scream. "This can take the last of the biocide out of your bloodstream!" he says. "You are _not _sticking that thing in me!" I yell at him. "You can't stop me," he says rolling his eyes. "No! No! Nooo!" I exclaim as he pushes the syringe needle into my arm. I scream in pain. He pulls the syringe back and I see a green-colored substance fill the syringe. The pain is over as soon as he pulls the needle out of my arm.

I let out a sigh of relief. "So can I get out of these damned things now?" I ask. He unscrews the bolts that are holding the silver to the table. When he gets them off of my wrists, I rub them tenderly then do the same to my ankles when he gets the restraints off of them. I stand up and wobble a bit. I look down at my arm and see that the hole has already closed up.

I roll my eyes at the healing process. "So what were you two talking about?" Jeremiah asks. "Nothing," I say shrugging. "Really, you're not gonna tell me?" he asks. "We were talking about Austin," I say quietly. "I need to go see him." I walk to the door but Jeremiah stops me. "You can't. You need to stay away from people that are close to you while you're vulnerable," he says. "Well, then why can I be around you?" I ask. "Because I'm already a vampire, duh," he tells me. I sigh.

Rowanor calls Kaitlyn and Jeremiah and I sit down on the table. "Jeremiah… what happens if I don't make it? What if I die?" I ask him. "Don't think like that," he tells me wrapping his arms around me. I bury my face in his chest and sob. "But what if I do, Jeremiah? It could happen. I could chicken out like I always do and I could _die_," I say through tears considering the possibilities. "But you won't," he says firmly. "How do you know?" I ask pulling away from him.

"I-I just do, okay?" he asks. "Because I will _not _let you die and that's a promise," he says, his eyes turning red. "O-okay," I say wiping my tears. "I know you'll get me through this." I smile at him. "I love you, big bro," I say. "I love you too, little sis," he replies. I slide down off of the table and end up sliding all the way to the floor. "Are you alright?" he asks concerned. I nod and just sit there. "Do you want to just stay here for today?" he asks. I nod again.

"I like it here. Kaitlyn is so nice and I'm glad I got to meet her. Will I get to see her again after today?" I ask. "Yeah, you two can hunt together too, if you want to," he says. "That'd be nice," I tell him smiling. Suddenly, there's another awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. "The week is almost half over. You need blood," he says.

"Where am I supposed to get it? I really don't want to kill anyone…" I say. "Hey, would it work if you drained some blood from someone and gave it to me?" "It has to be fresh," he tells me. "Is there a way to drink from someone and not turn them?" I ask. "Yes, but there's no way you would be able to do it. You'd either drain too much blood or drink long enough for the poison to get to them," he says.

I groan. "Why does being a vampire have to be so hard?" I ask. He shrugs. "I don't know but it's late. You should get some sleep," he says. "Alright, I'll walk home then," I say standing up from the floor. "You can stay here. I'm sure Kaitlyn and Rowanor wouldn't mind," he says.

"Yeah, you can even sleep in my bed if you'd like," Kaitlyn says suddenly at the door. "Thank you," I tell her smiling. "Where would you sleep?" "Oh, I won't be sleeping tonight. I'm going out to hunt all night with Rowanor," she says looking up dreamily. Vampire dates can be so romantic… I walk across the room to her bed and cover up with the blankets. I hear Jeremiah and Kaitlyn leave the room. I close my eyes and force myself to sleep.

**1. Kaitlyn is my cousin and she wanted to be an OC in this story so…**

**So, yay or nay? Lol, I've never said that before and I wanted to try it out… Never saying it again. But for real, did you guys like it? Gothgirlbites, I may just have to take that into consideration ;) Lol review!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	5. Wednesday

**Chapter Five: Wednesday**

I wake up to the sound of breathing. I look up and see Jeremiah looking down at me. "You know, this would be called incest," I tell him. He looks horrified. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asks. "I know you've read Twilight. The dude watches the girl sleep and they end up sleeping… together," I say. "Ew, gross, no, I came in to wake you up and you just happened to right when I walked up," he says.

"Sure." I throw the covers off me and make up the bed. I usually wouldn't do this but this isn't my bed. "Do you want to try again today?" he asks. I nod my head slowly. "Where are Rowanor and Kaitlyn?" I ask. "Living room," he answers simply. "What time is it?" I ask him. "Around noon," he says. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I ask him.

"I just woke up," he says. I sigh. "Alright, come on," he says. We walk outside. "Alright, so there's some kind of hiking trip. Everyone goes their separate ways and tries to beat the others to the end of the woods. It's kind of like a race, I guess," he says. "So…" "So, we'll both take one. Or I'll take one down for you and while he's dying, you take the blood," he tells me.

"I think I like the latter," I say to him. "Okay, let's go then," he says. We take off into the woods. It isn't long before we come across one of the lone hikers. "Hey, find your own path!" he snaps at us. "Oh, we won't be here long," Jeremiah says deviously. He grabs one of the man's arms and makes him face me. "Go ahead, Ally! Before he screams!" Jeremiah yells at me. I grow my fangs but I can't do it. The man presses a button on the walkie talkie that's on his shoulder with his free hand.

"Help! Help! I'm number 214 on path three. I'm being attacked by vampires!" he yells into it. "Do it, Ally! Now!" Jeremiah screams at me. "I can't!" I tell him. "You're being attacked by what? It cut off before you finished. Over," someone says with a thick country accent through the walkie talkie. "Vampires! I'm being attacked by vampires! Over!" he screams into it.

"Ally, now!" Jeremiah shouts at me. "I can't!" I repeat. "Vampires? We'll be there soon. Just let us get our guns. Over," they say. "Jesus, Ally!" Jeremiah says. He bites the man's neck and sucks his blood. The color drains out of his face quickly. Jeremiah lets him go and he falls to the ground. Jeremiah howls. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm calling the wolves," he says. He howls one more time and we run back to Rowanor's house. "Ally, why didn't you do it? I had him," he says. "I just don't like the idea of taking an innocent life," I tell him. "Well, sometimes, they have to be— wait a minute. You said an _innocent _life, right?" he asks. "Right," I say cautiously.

"Well, what if you kill… I don't know, a convict?" he asks. "I'd probably forget all about being a vampire and be scared they were going to hurt me," I say. "Come on, let's go watch the news and find some people that _aren't _killers. We can find… a robber or something," he says. I sigh. "Fine," I say. We walk into the living room where Rowanor and Kaitlyn are watching some kind of game show on the couch.

Jeremiah takes the remote and flips it to the news channel as he sits down in a chair. "We were watching that," Rowanor tells him. I sit down on the arm of the couch. "Breaking news!" the news anchor yells. "There was a murder in the woods during The Forest Race of 2012. He claimed they were vampires but he couldn't elaborate. When they found him, there was a gaping hole in his neck and there was no chance of saving him."

"It _was _vampires! You don't believe it but I've read up on the critters!" a crazy-looking man with a gun exclaims. "Did he just call us critters?" Rowanor asks. "I believe so," Jeremiah says. "I found this at the crime scene. It has the vampire symbol on it," he says. He holds up a charm bracelet with a crescent moon and a black cat sitting on it.

"That's _my_ bracelet!" I exclaim. "I must've dropped it as we were running away…" "Great, now they have evidence. We have to get it back," Jeremiah says. "Because it has prints on it and they could trace it back to you." "Highly unlikely," Rowanor says. "It's the only thing I have left of my mom…" I say quietly. "She gave it to me before she…"

"We need to get it back," Jeremiah says. "But how?" "Easy. We go to the evidence locker," Rowanor tells us. "What about security guards?" Jeremiah asks. "Hey, nobody said we wouldn't get a snack in the process," Rowanor says. He smiles. "I don't want to go," I say quietly. "I'll stay here with you," Kaitlyn says.

"That'd be great. Thanks," I say. "You're welcome," she says smiling. "Alright, we'll be back in… about ten minutes," Jeremiah tells us. They run out the door and I'm left alone with Kaitlyn. We look back to the TV and they show a picture of the man. "Ewww!" we both exclaim simultaneously. I take the remote and flip it to a random channel.

Then I just turn the TV off altogether. "So," I say turning to Kaitlyn. "Tell me about yourself." "There's only one thing to know about me," she says. "I'm in love." "Awww. How did you two meet?" I ask. "Well, it's pretty funny actually. Let me tell you this before I start the story. I used to take karate," she tells me. I don't see how that will be relevant at all to her story.

"Well, one day I was at the beach with my boyfriend. We were just walking around and he told me that he wanted to break up. I was devastated. He was my _first love_. I still think about him from time to time… Anyway, he left and I sat down and cried my eyes out. It cried until it got late. Then Rowanor came and comforted me. We stayed there all night talking and getting to know each other. I took him home that night and I'm not gonna lie: we made out for a while. Then he made his way to my neck and there was the bite. There was no feeling at first then I realized what he was doing. I pried him off of me and went all karate ninja on him." She laughs. "I was his first victim that survived and wasn't afraid of him. We started talking a lot after that and suddenly, I had a need for blood. Turns out, he had poisoned me enough to turn me and he had to stay with me to help me with the blood thing. We fell in love during that time."

Slightly less adorable but still, "Awww! I wish I wasn't a vampire so I could have a vampire boyfriend." We both laugh. "Yeah, Rowanor is… _amazing_. He's smart, funny, sweet and… I love him," she says. "I have a friend like that. He isn't that smart but he's still really funny and sweet and cute and… childish but it's really cute sometimes when he's childish. And he cares about me. He's been so worried lately ever since my birthday," I tell her. I start crying. "I just wish I could tell him. I've told Trish. Why can't I tell Austin? I mean, what if he judges me? What if he's afraid of me? What if he thinks I'm a freak?" I ask no one in particular.

"It's okay, Ally. You'll be able to tell him some day, I promise," Kaitlyn says putting an arm around me. "It took me a while before I told my best friend but eventually, I told her." The door opens and I see three figures walk in. I'm not sure who they are since my vision is blurred from my tears. I wipe my eyes and see Rowanor, Jeremiah, and some kind of security guard.

"We got your bracelet," Jeremiah says holding it up. "Who's that?" I ask. "Oh, this is… Steve," Rowanor says looking down at his nametag. "Is he dead or…?" I ask. "He's in the process of dying. His whole body has shut down from loss of blood," Rowanor says licking his lips. "Let's see if we're on the news, dude!" Jeremiah says plopping down on the couch.

Rowanor does the same sitting Steve up beside the door as Jeremiah gives me my bracelet. I slip it on my wrist and tighten it. "Another vampire attack has occurred today in the police station. Evidence from the earlier vampire attack has disappeared along with the Steve the security guard," a news anchor says. "Yeah!" Rowanor and Jeremiah say giving each other a high five.

"There was a trail of blood leaving the police station but do we really know if they were vampires? We checked the security cameras," the anchor says. The screen shows the security camera. One minute, the door is closed with Steve outside of it. The next minute, the door is wide open, Steve is gone, and there's a trail of blood. "Oh, dude, we didn't close the door!" Jeremiah exclaims. "Oh well, they'll close it," Rowanor says shrugging.

"Well, I'm gonna go home," I say standing up. "Alright, see you later, Ally," Jeremiah says. "Bye, Ally," Kaitlyn says softly. "Come back soon, Ally," Rowanor tells me. "Will do," I say. I walk out the door making sure not to step on Steve. I run home so I won't have to talk to anybody.

I walk in my house and up to my room. I get an idea and scribble down the lyrics without thinking. Suddenly, I get an idea. I take out my phone. "Hello?" he answers. "Hey, do you think you can come over?" I ask. "I thought you were in Canada…" he jokes. "Just get your butt over here," I say laughing. "Alright, I'm on my way," he says.

I practice my song until he comes. When I open the door to my room, he picks me up and spins me around. "Ally, I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you!" he tells me. He sets me down and I look up at him. "Why have you been keeping me away from you?" he asks. "I'll tell you soon, I promise. But I wrote you a song and you need to hear it," I say. I pick up my keyboard and we sit down on my bed. I start playing.

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_There's a place_

_That I know_

_It's not pretty there_

_And few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even I if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am?_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me?_

_Ohhh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay…_

I turn to Austin. "What do you mean?" he asks confused. "Can you love me even with my dark side?" I ask. "Your dark side?" he asks. "What dark side?" "I can't tell you. Not yet at least. Someday soon, I promise," I say again. "Ally," he says putting his hand under my chin. "I would love you even if you were… I don't know, a vampire." My eyes widen at this. "Where did you get vampire from?" I ask. "From the other night when you were wearing those fangs," he tells me.

"Oh" is all I say. I give him a quick kiss on the lips and his cheeks burn red. I smile because this is adorable. "You are so cute when you blush," I say absentmindedly. He blushes again. "Um, that was a weird thing to say. I'm sorry," I tell him laughing. "I don't think it was weird," he says shrugging.

I feel my phone vibrate. Jeremiah. "_On my way over_." Then he's in my room. Before Austin can look, I turn him to me and give him a hug. If he saw Jeremiah in my room, he would freak out. 'How did he get in here so fast?' he would ask. "Knock first, Jeremiah. Geez," I say letting go of Austin. "What if I was changing in here?!" "Um, hi... Austin... Ally, we need to go," Jeremiah says to me. "Right now?" I ask. "Right now," he confirms.

"But I'm kind of in the middle of something," I say gesturing to Austin. "That can wait!" Jeremiah exclaims. He looks really worried. He glances out my window and back to me. Suddenly, I hear police sirens and I remember what they did. My eyes widen. "Um, I'll see you later, Austin. Bye," I say giving him a quick hug. "Can you please lock the door on your way out?" He nods. Jeremiah and I run downstairs and out the door.

"What exactly is going on?" I ask as I follow him to who-knows-where. All I know is that he's leading me through the woods. "The cops. They slowed down the video and saw Rowanor and I," he answers me. "So why do I have to go?" I ask. "Because they'll figure out that it was your bracelet," he tells me. I don't know know how they would do that but they have their ways. "So where are we going then?" I ask. "To the head vampires," he says. "I didn't know there were any…" I say. "Eh, they mostly keep to themselves," he tells me. "Why are we going there?" I ask. "They can do anything, including erasing minds," he says. "Gosh, this just gets more and more like Twilight every day," I say shaking my head.

"Stop quoting that stupid book!" he snaps at me. "This is nothing like Twilight! That book is fictional. Vampires do not _sparkle_. Vampires _cannot_ feed on animal blood forever. Vampire babies don't keep growing inside of the womb. And we don't socialize with werewolves _at all_. We see one, we don't talk to them. We'd rip them apart in two seconds. And the head vampires aren't called the Volturi or whatever."

"Yet you've read the books…" I retort. He swears under his breath and I chuckle. I look down at the ground. I watch the leaves and the small pieces of bark zoom by my feet. I feel the wind in my hair and… the tree in my face. I fall to the forest floor and try to make the earth stop swaying. I shake my head but that only makes it worse.

"Are you okay?" Jeremiah asks me. I look up and see two of him. "Um, I think I am. I guess you just duplicated yourself," I joke standing up. "Can you run?" he asks. "Of course I can run," I say. "I'm not stupid." I walk straight into what I think is a clearing but a stupid tree jumped into my way. "Alright, get on my back," he tells me turning around and bending down a bit.

"I can run!" I exclaim to him. I still can't see straight, though so I just lied to him. He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. He takes off running. At least now I can watch the ground without worrying about trees. Suddenly, he stops. "Why are we stopping?" I ask. "Come on out! It's just Jeremiah and Ally," Jeremiah calls out.

I squirm out of his grasps and stand up straight—well, as straight as I can. I see Rowanor and Kaitlyn drop down from the trees. "Come on, Ally," Jeremiah says opening his arms. I sigh and jump up into them. "Ally can't walk?" Kaitlyn asks. "No, she bumped her head really hard on a tree and she can't see straight. I'm surprised she didn't break the tree down," Jeremiah explains. I hit him on the head as lightly as I can. His head still jerks forward though.

Suddenly, I have a vision. My visions come clear even if my sight isn't that good. I see police and dogs. "They're coming," I whisper. "Who's coming, Ally?" Jeremiah asks me. "The police and they have search dogs," I say still whispering. He lurches forward into a run and I hear Rowanor and Kaitlyn follow behind us.

I hear the dogs. "The dogs," I whisper. "I know, Ally. We're getting away from them. It's alright," he says. "The dogs," I murmur over in over again. I become entranced. "The dogs. They're coming for us. They can smell us. The police gave them the scent of my bracelet before you got it," I say. "They're coming!" I yell. "Ally, Ally, shh, we know they're coming. We're getting away from them as soon as we can," he tells me.

I look behind Jeremiah. "I see the dogs," I whisper. I know there are less than I see, though, due to my messed up sight. Jeremiah glances behind him quickly at the dogs and he runs faster. "They're coming," I whisper in a high-pitched eerie voice. I didn't mean to. The trance did it to me. We run for what feels like forever. Finally, we stop in front of a mansion.

It looks like a regular house… on the outside. Jeremiah sets me down, takes my hand and leads me inside. I hear four sets of footsteps echo off the walls of the empty hallway. We stop and turn into a door. I see four men and two women sitting in chairs. Everyone kneels so I do the same.

"My lieges, we are in great danger. The police and their dogs are after us," Rowanor says. "They're coming," I whisper to the floor. "What did that girl say?" one of the men asks. "She's in some sort of trance. She had a vision and she's been like this ever since," Jeremiah explains. "Is there any way to snap her out of it?"

"Come here, small girl," one of the men say. I feel as if I'm being lifted up. My feet carry me to one of the men as if they knew before I did. "She can't really see that well either," Jeremiah tells him. "Give me your arm," the man in front of me tells me. I extend my arm to him absentmindedly. The man takes my arm and snaps it like a twig. The pain is _agonizing_.

**Jeremiah's POV:**

Ally's piercing scream rings through the air as she falls to the floor. I stand up. "Why the hell did you do that?!" I ask infuriated. "This will trigger the healing process. The healing process requires the brain to be in a full working state. It will slowly repair her brain so that her brain can repair her arm," Isaiah says from beside Phoenix (who broke Ally's arm).

"But… but… but…" I sputter. "But nothing. Why are you in our presence?" Phoenix asks. I sigh and kneel back down. "A-as I said, we are in great danger. We were caught in a feeding. Ally dropped her bracelet. The police took it in as evidence. Now they're after us," I say to them. "How can we be of assistance?" Zane asks.

"We need you to erase their memories," Rowanor says. "We'll need you to lure them to us," Jasper tells us. I sigh. "You," Sabrina says pointing at Kaitlyn. "M-me?" she asks. Sabrina nods. "Nothing could lead to you so you will act as a bystander. You will tell them that you saw the vampires hide in our home and we will trap them. It's a very simple plan really," Sabrina explains.

Ally's screams echo off the wall again. I shiver because I want to go and help her. But if I do, it would be considered as disrespecting my elders. "Y-yes, my lieges," Kaitlyn says. She stands up and walks outside to find the police. It's a few minutes before anyone speaks. "They're coming inside now," Isaiah says. "Let's go," Isabella finally speaks. They stand up and walk out of the room.

Rowanor and I run to Ally's side. "Ally… Ally, can you hear me?" I ask her. She moans in answer. I see the bone sticking out of her arm a bit. "Why isn't the process working as quickly as it should?" I ask Rowanor. "You heard what Isaiah said. Her brain needed to be in a full working state. So it'll fix her brain before it does anything to her arm," Rowanor says.

"We need to go help," he says. "I'll stay here with Ally. You go," I tell him. He gets up and runs out of the room. "I can't believe they did that," I say to Ally. She moans in answer. She lets out another scream. Maybe I can fix her arm. Maybe if I put it into the right position, it'll heal faster. I take a deep breath and grab her arm.

She screams as I only touch it. Her scream gets louder as I move her arm into the correct position. I hear a crack that signifies I've done my job and I pull my hands away from her arm. She's still screaming, though. Suddenly, her scream stops and she falls unconscious.

Phoenix, Isaiah, Zane, Jasper, Sabrina, Isabella, Rowanor, and Kaitlyn walk back through the door. The head vampires take their places back in their chairs. Rowanor and Kaitlyn take their places back on the floor. I do the same leaving an unconscious Ally on the floor. "The deed has been done. Their memories have been erased and they have been taken back to the station. We've also erased everyone's mind at the police station," Jasper tells us.

Phoenix places a hand on Ally and closes his eyes. "She will wake up tomorrow at exactly 6:03 am. Her arm will be fully healed by then," he says. "Thank you for your services," Rowanor says bowing to them. Kaitlyn and I do the same as we stand. I take Ally into my arms and we run to Rowanor's house. "Alright, bye, guys," I tell them. I run to Ally's house.

I walk inside and up the stairs. Maybe I should put her arm in a sling or something… I walk to her bathroom and pick up the sling from last year. She broke her arm last year. Talk about good luck, huh? I slip it around Ally's neck. Here's the hard part. I take her arm and she lets out a scream even though she's unconscious. None of this would have happened if she would have just killed that guy.

I put her arm into the sling and listen to one more scream. I cringe at the sound. I pull the covers over Ally and run out of her room. I would really hate to feel pain like that. Especially if someone breaks it purposely.

**Lol I love how all these conflicts happen in one day. The song in this chapter was Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Am I the only one who thinks that this is, like, the perfect theme song for the whole story? Oh, Ally, WHEN WILL YOU SEE THAT AUSTIN LOVES YOU NO MATTER WHAT?! Anyway, review you losers! Jk, you're all awesome readers/reviewers. Ily! 3 (I know it's gonna take my less than sign away so that's supposed to be a heart) Dang, this chapter is so long... It's over 4,000 words. It's longer than any of the other chapters in the story...**

**Love, Kenzie**


	6. Thursday

**Chapter Six: Thursday**

**Ally's POV:**

I wake up gasping for air. I look at my phone. 6:03 in the morning. I drag myself out of bed because I feel fully awake. I walk to the bathroom to wash my face. I take out the face wash from under my sink. I look at myself in the mirror but I see something that shouldn't be there. I have my arm in a sling… I move it and a shriek escapes my lips.

"Jesus, that hurts!" I yell. "What's going on up here?" my dad asks walking into my room. "My arm is broken," I say. I move it again but it doesn't hurt this time. "Well, now it's fine," I tell him. "Jeremiah told me about how you all went to the head vampires yesterday. Phoenix broke your arm so it would repair your brain," he tells me.

"Oh," I say though I still don't really understand. I take the cast off and put it back under my bathroom sink. I walk downstairs. "Dad, what am I going to do?" I ask. "I have two more days. I'm getting weak." "Ally, you'll be alright. I promise," he says kissing me on the head. "I wish Mom were here," I say quietly. "She would know exactly what to do about this."

"I know, sweetie" is all he says. He's never been that good at comforting but I give him an A for effort. I can see he's really trying. I hear a phone ring but it isn't mine. "Hello?" my dad answers his phone. "Yes, she's awake… Alright. Jeremiah is on—" He's cut off by Jeremiah walking into the door.

"Is your arm feeling better?" he asks. I nod. "Completely fine," I tell him wiggling it around a bit. Suddenly, my meeting with Austin yesterday plays in my mind.

"_What do you mean?" he asks confused. "Can you love me even with my dark side?" I ask. "Your dark side?" he asks. "What dark side?" "I can't tell you. Not yet at least. Someday soon, I promise," I say again. "Ally," he says putting his hand under my chin. "I would love you even if you were… I don't know, a vampire."_

He said, 'I would love you even if…' Does that mean he already loves me? No. No, of course not. I've been pushing him away all week. Maybe he's saying it's possible to fall in love with me? No. That is completely and utterly impossible.

"_I would love you even if you were… I don't know, a vampire."_

"Ally!" Jeremiah says snapping his fingers in my face. I blink. "What?" I ask. "You've been spaced out for five minutes. What's going on in there?" he asks tapping my forehead. "Where'd my dad go?" I ask. Jeremiah points up the stairs. I look down at the granite island I'm sitting at. "Do you think it's possible for someone to love me?" I ask.

"I love you," he says. "I don't mean family love. I mean, like, the other kind of love," I specify. "Oh… Of course it's possible for someone to love you. How could someone _not_ love you?" he asks. I shrug. "It's possible," I tell him. He shakes his head. "No. It's not," he tells me defensively. "Anything's possible," I say quietly.

"Okay, stop. Just stop," he says. I look up into his brown eyes. I've never really noticed this before but I think his eyes are the exact same color of his hair. He sighs. "What?" I ask. "You're delusional," he tells me chuckling. "Excuse me?" I ask. What the hell is he talking about? "You're delusional. I talked to Kaitlyn last week," he says cautiously. "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask. "She told me about how she had a vision… about you," he says. "What was it? Tell me," I demand.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" he asks. "Yes," I say. I'm getting frustrated now. "I know who your mate is," he tells me. My mouth falls slightly open. "I don't have a mate," I say firmly. "I won't have a mate. I _can't _have a mate." "Well, you do," he tells me. "No! This isn't possible!" I exclaim rising to my feet.

"My plan was to grow up without having to worry about love!" "Well, your plan won't work that well," he says. "Who's my mate? So I can stay away from him," I say. He opens his mouth but I cut him off. "No, no, wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know," I tell him closing my eyes. "Wait, wait tell me. No, no, don't tell me. Wait, I do want to know. No! Don't tell me. Tell me!" "Ally, do you want to know or not?" he asks me.

"No… Yes, tell me… No, don't…" I trail off. I fight with myself in my head about it. "Fine, I won't tell you then," he says shrugging. "No, tell me. Don't. Don't tell me. Tell me. No, don't. I don't know. Don't tell me," I finally decide. "Austin is your mate," he blurts out. "A-Austin?"

**Austin's POV:**

Maybe I should just ask Ally about this. No, because then she would be mad about me reading her book. Why did I have to read it in the first place?! I sigh and stretch out on my bed. I should just talk to Dez about this. He'll know what to do… What did I just think? Trish would be a better option since she's Ally's best friend. Yeah, I'll go talk to Trish about this. But she's not awake yet. I'll wait a few hours.

**Three Hours Later:**

I take out my phone and call Trish. "Austin, what do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of something," she answers her phone. "Dez put down the cymbals! You're going to—" She's cut off by a crash. "Oops!" I hear Dez yell. "I also told you to stay away from the guitars! You're paying for that! Austin, come to Sonic Boom. Please." She hangs up the phone and I rush to Sonic Boom as fast as I can.

"What is going on?" I ask Trish. "Dez is going insane!" she exclaims. I look over at my red headed best friend who is in the corner eating some kind of sandwich. "He seems fine," I tell her. "Because I gave him that sandwich," she whispers. I walk around a broken guitar and a few piano keys to Dez. "_My sandwich_!" he screams at me.

"I'm not going to take your sandwich, Dez, I promise. How much sleep did you get last night?" I ask. He looks up in thought. "Maybe five minutes," he says with a bright smile. "Go upstairs and get some sleep," I tell him. "Can I take my sandwich?" he asks. I nod my head. "Awesome sauce!" he yells before running up the stairs.

"How did you do that?" Trish asks me. "I am in _awe_… Anyway, what did you want?" "I need to talk to you," I say lowering my voice. "It's about Ally." "A-Ally?" she asks. I nod my head. "She told you?" she asks. "Told me what?" I ask. "Nothing. What about Ally?" she asks. "Can we go upstairs and talk about this?" I ask her.

She looks around the store. It's like a ghost town. Dez probably scared everyone away. Trish switches the sign to closed and we go upstairs. Dez is fast asleep on the couch, his hair strewn across his face and his sandwich half eaten and hanging out of his mouth. Trish takes out a marker and crosses over to him. She draws a mustache on his face quickly and turns back to me.

"Wow, um, he probably won't bother us… Sit down," I suggest to her. She sits down on the piano bench and I sit down on the stool I use when I'm playing a guitar instead of piano with Ally. "I read Ally's journal," I say then I flinch. "Please don't hit me!" "I won't. What do you have to say?" she asks. "I read a page… and at the end she said 'I wish I were human'. What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

Trish jerks her head around to look at Dez, sending her black curls flying. Then she looks back to me. She just shrugs but her shoulders are tense. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yep, I'm sure. I better go back down and open the store back up before I get fired. Wait a minute, I can't get fired. I still need to open the store back up," she says quickly.

She runs downstairs. She knows something. Dez lets out a large snore. I take his sandwich out of his mouth and take a bite of the opposite end. This is an awesome sandwich. I walk downstairs too. "Is that the sandwich that was hanging out of Dez's mouth?" Trish asks me giving a customer his change. I nod. "Gross! And hey, no eating in the store," she snaps. "Alright, whatever. _Ally_," I say.

"Shut up," she tells me. I walk out the door. My feet carry me to Ally's house without even asking me. My hand knocks on her white door. Ally opens it. "Austin?" she asks. Her eyes widen. "Ooh," Jeremiah says walking up behind her. "What?" I ask. "N-n-nothing," Ally stutters. "But now isn't a good time, Austin."

Suddenly, I feel really mad. "Ally, when _is_ a good time? Next month? Next year? Next generation?" I ask loudly. I look down. "Never?" I ask in a lower volume. "Austin, I don't mean to—" "No, Ally. You can't keep pushing me away!" I exclaim looking back up at her. Hurt spreads across her face. "I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"No, you're right. Come inside," she tells me opening the door wider. I walk inside. "Jeremiah, can you give us a few minutes? Alone?" Ally asks. Jeremiah smiles at her in a weird way and winks. He walks up the stairs. "S-sit down, Austin," Ally tells me. I sit down on the couch in the living room and she sits down beside me.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away the last week. I've just… had a lot on my mind," she says. "That's not what I'm worried about," I tell her. "What are you worried about then?" she asks me. "I read your book. I know, I'm sorry," I add quickly. "What did you read?" she asks me. "Ally, I'm really sorry about it but—" "What. Did. You. Read?" she asks through clenched teeth. "I read something about the sun being too hot but what I'm worried is the ending. What do you mean 'I wish I were human'?" I ask her.

She looks away. I put my fingers under her chin and force her to look at me. "What did you mean?" I ask looking into her eyes. "It's a metaphor," she tells me quickly. "For?" I press her for more. "Um, sometimes I wish I were more normal. Sometimes I feel like an outcast. And 'I wish I were human' is a metaphor for 'I wish I were more normal'," she explains to me.

**Ally's POV:**

I can't believe I came up with that on the spot. I'm proud of myself. Austin scratches a spot on his cheek. "You're not weird," Austin tells me. I look down at the floor. If only he knew… I sigh. "Look, Austin, I can't—" Suddenly, the smell of blood fills my nose. I look to Austin. Turns out, Austin had scratched a scab on his face: scratched it right off.

Now it's bleeding. Awesome. My eyes slide shut. "Austin, you're bleeding and you need to go," I say quickly. I speed walk up the stairs, making sure not to run. It's a few seconds before I hear the front door close. "That was a short talk," Jeremiah tells me closing my songbook. "Don't touch my book," I mutter snatching it away from him.

"What happened?" he asks. "His face started bleeding," I say. "His _face_?" Jeremiah asks me. I nod my head. "He scratched a scab or whatever and it started bleeding. Jeremiah, this is the second time something like that has happened," I say. "You resisted the urge, though," he tells me. "Well, it's not like I was going to suck his face or his elbow!" I exclaim.

"When you're a thirsty vampire, it doesn't matter if the blood is coming out of someone's butt, you'll drink it. Trust me. You didn't drink because he's your mate," he tells me. "Austin is not my mate!" I scream at him. I run outside. I don't know where I'm going but I just keep running. Soon, I'm at the beach. I hate the beach.

So I run to Sonic Boom. Trish is lying asleep on the counter and the store is empty; probably because no one can buy anything. I see a mess of guitars, cymbals, and piano keys in the corner but I don't care. "Trish, wake up. I need to talk to you," I say shaking her. She doesn't wake up; she just lets out a large snore. I pull her blanket off of her.

"Huh? What?" she asks sitting up. "Oh, hi, Ally. I wasn't sleeping," she lies badly. "I need to talk to you," I tell her. "About what?" she whines. "Stuff," I say. We have a code word for these kinds of things. When I say 'stuff', she knows it's about my vampire side. "Oh, um, let's go to my house. Dez is asleep upstairs," she tells me. We close the store and walk to her house.

**Dez's POV: (OMG but it's short)**

I wake up and look around. Practice room. I walk over to the fridge and look inside. No! Someone ate the rest of Benjamin! _Trish_. I look back inside my gingerbread house to make sure no one else was eaten by that she-monster. Everyone else went untouched. I go to walk outside but notice something in the mirror beside the door.

Oh, my God.

I grew a mustache while I was asleep! I smooth it down and it smears. Aw, it's just marker… Trish probably did it. I walk downstairs. Where did everybody go? Wait a minute… The store is empty. I take off my pants and my shirt, leaving me in only my underwear. I lay down on the counter. "I feel so alive!" I yell into the empty store. I fall asleep right there on the counter.

**One Hour Later:**

I feel myself hit the floor. I see Trish hovering above me. I jump up. "You ate Benjamin!" I yell at her. "And I'm not wearing any pants!" I grab my pants and slip them on. "Why are you so pale?" she asks looking at my chest. "Gingers burn easily so I'm not in the sun that much," I tell her shrugging. "Anyway, why did you eat Benjamin?!"

"You should really work out more," she tells me pointing to my stomach. I scratch the back of my neck. "Um, yeah, I-I know that. Tell me why you ate Benjamin!" I exclaim. "I was hungry. Oh, and he was delicious. Bake me more gingerbread men," she tells me forcefully. "Oh, and by the way, your mustache is smeared." "You're mean," I mutter walking out of Sonic Boom to make more gingerbread men for Trish.

**Ally's POV:**

Austin isn't your mate. Austin isn't your mate. Austin isn't your mate. Austin isn't your mate. Austin isn't your mate. This line runs through my brain over and over again as I walk home from Trish's house with my head down. "Would you love me… even with my dark side?" I sing under my breath. Suddenly, I stop walking in the middle of the sidewalk. What if he was joking?

I have a vision of myself kissing Austin. Passionately. That's the universe's way of answering my question. I sigh and continue my journey home. Then it starts raining… and thundering… and lightning… It's a full out storm. I'm soaked within seconds. I would run but I just don't have the energy. So I walk off the sidewalk and sit down under a tree.

_Do you hear the thunder, baby?_

_There's a storm coming_

_I don't want you to miss the lightning_

If lightning strikes, so be it because I don't care anymore. I'm going to die in two days anyway.

_I need someone to come save me_

_Will it be you?_

_Or will it be somebody new?_

Of course it won't be somebody new. Austin… is my mate. There: I said it… No, Austin can't be my mate. He's my _best friend_. We can't just jeopardize our friendship like that. I'm sure Austin would agree. Please, let lightning strike this tree. There's a thunder clap then lightning strikes a tree a few yards away. "You missed!" I call out. The tree doesn't catch on fire like I thought it would.

I just sit there under the tree for the rest of the night in the pouring rain.

**Yep, go ahead and say it: The ending sucked. I was distracted. Marathon of Glee on Netflix hehehehehe. R5GirlyPenguin, I WANTED PIZZA ALL DAY YESTERDAY! No lie. And yeah, you're right about Ally's vampire side and Austin's oblivious side. Anyway, review.**

**Love, Kenzie**


	7. Friday

**Chapter Seven: Friday**

I am so scared. Tomorrow is the day I die. I stand up from my spot under the tree. I walk home slowly. My joints are sore from sitting in the same cramped position all night. It's already noon by the time I decide to get up. I stretch them as I walk the rest of the way home. When I walk through the door, I'm pelted with questions from Jeremiah. I've done this before so my dad doesn't ask questions anymore.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just out," I tell him. "Were you with Austin?" Jeremiah asks stretching out Austin's name. I feel that thing in my eyes again. "Austin. Is. _Not._ My. Mate!" I scream. "I'm dying tomorrow anyway so it doesn't matter if he's my mate or not." My eyes return to normal as I say this. "You are not dying, Ally!" Jeremiah yells at me.

"Yes, I am!" I yell back at him. Jeremiah gets in my face and almost makes our noses touch. "Listen to me: You will _not_ die because I will _not_ allow it. Do you understand that?" he asks me through clenched teeth. His eyes are as red as blood now. "Fine," I tell him. His eyes return to their original color and he steps away from me.

I sit down on the floor. My legs would give out any second. I go from sitting to lying. "My bones are screaming at me to stop moving," I say quietly. I close my eyes and sigh. "You'll be alright," Jeremiah tells me. "I promise." "I need to go talk to Trish again," I tell him. Jeremiah sighs.

I stand up walk out the door to Sonic Boom. She's been working there for us in case my dad needed to take care of me. The more I move, the better my legs feel. Then they start hurting again. Then they slowly get better. This happens over and over again until I reach Sonic Boom where I can finally stop moving altogether.

"Trish, we need to—what are you doing?" I ask. She was sitting in a chair behind the counter and Dez was feeding her gingerbread men. "I made Dez make me some gingerbread men and then he suggested that he feed them to me," she tells me. I look over at the box which is _full_ of gingerbread men. "No, I didn't. You told me to feed them to you or you would—" "Dez," Trish warns.

"Sorry," he says quickly. He breaks off a gingerbread man's head and drops it into Trish's mouth. "So, what's up, Ally?" Trish asks. "I need to talk to you about… stuff," I say since Dez is in the room. Trish glances at Dez. "He probably won't know what we're talking about. He'll think we're joking or doing role play or something," she whispers to me.

"Okay, um, I found something out and I left it out of our conversation yesterday. I didn't want to tell you but I need to tell you some time," I tell her. "What is it?" she asks. "Um, Austin… is my… _mate_," I finally get out. "Your mate?!" Dez asks. "Oh, you're talking like a British person, aren't you? So that would make you and me mates. And me and Trish mates. And you and Trish mates. Ooh, can we be chums? I don't like the word 'mates'. It sounds weird."

I look at Dez blankly. "'Ello, chums, how are the gingerbread men, Miss?" Dez asks Trish in a bad British accent. "No, Dez, not that kind of mate. Um…" I sigh. "Oh, the gingerbread men are just delightful, sir," Trish tells Dez in a better British accent. "Lovely," Dez tells her.

"You guys!" I snap. "I don't mean mates as in friends. I mean mates as in lovers!" I slap my hand down over my mouth. "Ooh, you and Austin are _lovers_," Dez teases. "Why did you call him your mate, though, instead of just saying that?" "Because I'm a vampire, Dez and that's what vampire lovers are called," I tell him. Wait a minute, what did I just say? "It's role play!" I blurt out.

"Ooh, then I wanna be a werewolf!" Dez exclaims growling at us. Trish grabs the collar of Dez's shirt and brings him down to her level. "Feed me more gingerbread men, 'werewolf'," she commands him. "Yes ma'am," Dez says. He lowers a gingerbread man to her mouth and she takes a bite. "So, Austin's your mate, huh?" Trish asks.

"But I don't want him to be my mate. Don't you remember my life plan?" I ask. Trish shakes her head. "I was going to grow up and not have to worry about love," I tell her. "That was my plan, too," Dez says as if he knows what he's talking about. "Cool," I say distractedly.

I wonder what life would be like if Austin was… mine. "What's up, Austin?" Dez asks. "That's not funny, Dez," I tell him. "I wasn't talk to you, _Ally_. I said Austin… didn't I?" Dez asks. I spin around and see Austin standing there awkwardly. "Aah!" I yell. I jump over the counter and hide behind it. I hug my knees and duck my head down.

"Hey, Austin, guess what?!" Dez asks. "What?" Austin asks. "Dude, you're Ally's—" I jump up, clamp my hand over his mouth, and pull him down behind the counter with me. "You tell him and you. Are. _Dead_," I whisper to him. He nods his head in understanding. "I'm Ally's what?" Austin asks now interested in our conversation. "Nothing!" I call out to him.

I stand up, bringing Dez with me. "Trish, do not tell him. Dez, come with me," I order. "Are we going on an adventure?" Dez asks as I pull him out of the store. "Sure," I say. "What was that all about?" I hear Austin ask Trish. "Where is our adventure gonna take us?" Dez asks me. "We aren't going on an adventure. I lied to you. I'm sorry," I tell him.

"Aw," he says disappointedly. We walk a little ways until Sonic Boom is out of our sight. "Okay, you are not going to tell Austin what I said, right?" I ask. "Right," he confirms. "And you aren't going to tell him about my… role play role, right?" I ask. "Right," he confirms again. "Now repeat it back to me," I say. "I won't tell Austin anything you said a few minutes before he came in," he tells me. "Okay, good, come on," I say.

We walk back to Sonic Boom. Dez continues feeding Trish and I don't say a word. "Ally, what was he talking about?" Austin asks me. "Uh…" I cover my ears. "La, la, la, la, la!" I run past him and up the stairs to the practice room. I close the door and lock it. I slide down the door. "Ally," Austin says through the door. "I just want to talk like we used to. I don't want to talk about how the week has gone. I just want to talk."

I sigh. "Austin I won't… _ever_… be able to… look at you or talk to you in the same way now," I admit to him. "Why not? What did I do to you?" he asks. "You didn't do anything," I tell him. I look down. "All you're gonna do is make me fall in love with you," I whisper to where he can't hear. I stand up and open the door.

"All I want to do is talk," he repeats. "Then let's talk," I tell him smiling a weak smile. "So do you have any idea why Dez is feeding Trish gingerbread men?" he asks and I shrug. "Not a clue," I tell him. "Well, I kind of want one. Do you?" he asks. "Not really," I tell him. "Ally, get down here!" Trish yells. "But I guess I'm going down anyway," I say.

We walk downstairs. "Yes, Trish?" I ask as Austin grabs a gingerbread man. "Eat this," she tells me shoving a half-eaten gingerbread man in my face. "I'm not really hungry," I tell her. "Eat it," she says. I take a bite out of it. "So what?" I ask. "Now eat this one," she says shoving another one in my face. "Trish, why?" I ask. "Just do it," she tells me.

I take a bite of it. I shake my head in confusion. "Don't they taste different?" she asks. "I used the same ingredients for each and every one of those. There's no way that they taste different," Dez tells us. "You must have used different ingredients you idiot!" Trish yells at Dez. "Yeah, this one tastes like nutmeg" —I hold up the first one— "And this one tastes like cinnamon," I say holding up the other one.

Dez and Trish start arguing about it. "Guys, guys, does it really matter?" Austin intervenes. "Yes!" Trish and Dez exclaim to him. They continue arguing about it. I sigh and Austin walks over to stand beside me. "They are such—" I'm cut off by the gingerbread men coming back up. I throw them up onto the floor.

I'm confused. I thought vampires couldn't throw up. "Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks. "Yeah… um… I'm just not supposed to eat sweets, I guess," I tell him. And I'm not. If I eat human food, it has to be meat. Maybe Jeremiah hasn't eaten much human food since he was fifteen so he didn't know you could throw up.

I don't know. "Are you sure you're alright?" Trish asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. Promise," I tell them. "You guys wanna go get some lunch?" Dez asks. Everyone yells "Yes!" while I yell "No!" Everyone looks at me. "No… thanks. I'm not really… hungry," I say. I think of blood and lick my lips. "Are you sure?" Austin asks. "I'm sure," I tell him.

"I can stay here with you if you want," he tells me. "That's really not necessary, Austin," I tell him with a wave of dismissal. "Well, I'm hungry so you losers can stay here if you want. Goodbye," Trish says walking out of Sonic Boom. Dez follows close behind her. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Austin asks. I nod.

"I'm just gonna go work on a new song, I guess,"' I tell him. "Alright, see you later, Als," he says walking out the door. I walk up to the practice room. I play random notes for about ten minutes. Then I just stop.

How can I fall in love with Austin Moon? It just isn't possible. We're complete opposites. I know, I know. Opposites attract but not Austin and I. I just don't get it. When I first got my heart broken, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again. I guess he's the only exception. No, he isn't my mate. I see the same vision I saw yesterday.

"Stop showing me that!" I exclaim. He's gotten inside my head. He's going to make me paranoid. He's going to make me go insane. He's going to eat away at me from the inside out... He's going to make me fall in love with him...

No, I won't let that happen. He's already inside my head. He's already made me paranoid. He's already made me go insane. He's already eating away at me. I let out an angry sigh. This is so frustrating! I hate this! I hate him.

"I hate you, Austin Moon!" I scream as loud as I can, standing up. I hear the door close and my head snaps to the left. That was probably him. Damn it, Ally. If you scream, scream in your head! God, I'm such an idiot. I walk downstairs. Austin's sitting on the counter with his head down talking to Dez and Trish.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he turns around. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry," he tells me setting down his sandwich on a napkin. "I didn't mean what I said," I say quietly. "Then why did you say it?" he asks. "I don't know. I was just… really frustrated," I admit. "That-that really hurt me, Ally," he tells me. "I expect it probably did. I'm sorry," I tell him wrapping him in a hug. His arms wrap around my waist.

His nuzzles his face into my hair and I fit my head into the crook of his neck. I've always liked doing this, ever since we first met. It relaxes me: the warmth of his neck on my head. I just love it. "We got you a sandwich," Dez says breaking the mushy moment. Austin and I let go of each other. What? It wasn't a mushy moment. It was two friends hugging. End of story.

"I told you guys I wasn't hungry," I tell him. "Trish wanted to get it for you," Dez says shrugging. "What? No, it was _you_ who wanted to get the sandwich for Ally!" Trish exclaims. "No, it was you. I remember. You said, 'Maybe we should get a sandwich for Ally. Just in case she gets hungry,'" Dez says in a high pitched voice. "No, _you_ said that! You knew she wasn't gonna eat it so you were going to!" Trish yells at him.

"No, I wasn't!" he yells back. "Ally, are you gonna eat that?" I shake my head. "I knew it," Trish says. Dez and Trish begin arguing, as they always do. "I really am sorry. I was just—" "Frustrated, I know," Austin cuts me off smiling. "It's alright." "Awesome," I say. My phone rings and I answer it. "Hello?" "Heeey. Whatcha doin'?" Jeremiah asks me.

"What do you want, Jeremiah?" I ask. "I just wanted to know what you were doing. Geez," he says. "I'm hanging out with my friends," I tell him. "Ooh, is Austin there?" he asks. I hesitate. "Yes, Austin's here," I say quietly looking down. Austin's probably wondering why he was asked about. "Can I talk to him?" he asks. "No," I tell him firmly. "Give him the phone," Jeremiah tells me. "No," I repeat. "Why not?" he asks.

I close my phone and slip it into my pocket. "What was that all about?" he asks. I shrug and look over at Trish and Dez. They're still arguing. "Do you wanna go work on a new song?" I ask Austin. "Uh, sure," he says glancing at Trish and Dez too. We walk upstairs. We sit down on the piano bench. Oh, God no. His leg is touching mine but now it feels awkward.

"What kind of song do you want to write?" I ask him. "Well, I really want to write a… never mind. You don't write those kinds of songs," he says. "Psht, I write all kinds of songs," I say in a high pitched voice. "Okay I want to write a party song—" "A party song?!" I cut him off. "Yeah, a party song. I want it to be so awesome that everyone is listening to it 24/7!" he exclaims. "But you can't write party songs." "Whaaat?" I ask. "I can write a party song. Lemme just take a look in my big… small book of magic." I open my song book and a song I wrote last month. "How about this?" I ask.

_This kitten got your tongue_

_Tied in knots_

_I see_

_Spit it out_

'_Cause I'm dying for company_

_I notice that you got it_

_You notice that I want it_

_You know that I can take it_

_To the next level baby_

"You did not just sing that," Austin says with a chuckle. I smile. I take his hand and lead him downstairs. I sit him down at the drums. I pick up the electric guitar. "You can play electric guitar?" he asks with a smirk. "Yes, I'm not a two-instrument girl. Now start playing," I say.

_This kitten got your tongue_

_Tied in knots_

_You see_

_Spit it out_

'_Cause I'm dying for company_

_I notice that you got it_

_You notice that I want it_

_You know that I can take it_

_To the next level baby_

_If you want this bad bitch_

_Sicker than the remix_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

"Okay, hang on a second. This has got to be a dream. Did Ally Dawson just swear? And is Ally Dawson playing the electric guitar? And is Ally Dawson singing a party song like _this_?" Austin asks laughing. I send him a cocky smile. "It isn't a dream, I swear. Keep playing. This is fun!" I exclaim. We both pick up from where we left off.

_Never felt like_

_Felt like_

_This before_

_Come on_

_Get me_

_Get me_

_On the floor_

_DJ, what you_

_What you waiting for?_

I start dancing crazily and even though it's bad dancing, I don't care. Dez and Trish also start dancing. I walk over to Austin and dance beside him making him laugh.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Watch me move when I lose_

_When I lose_

_It hard_

_Get you off with the touch_

_Dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing_

_I noticing you're staring_

_You know that I can take it_

_To the next level baby_

_Hotter than the A-list_

_Next one on my hit list_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

_I can't take it_

_Take it_

_Take no more_

_Never felt like_

_Felt like_

_This before_

_Come on_

_Get me_

_Get me_

_On the floor_

_DJ, what you_

_What you waiting for?_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_See the sunlight_

_We ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_If you feel it_

_Let it happen_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_See the sunlight_

_We ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_If you feel it_

_Let it happen_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the worlds ends_

I stop playing and take a deep breath. "Is that a good enough party song for you?" I ask. Austin nods. "I wrote that last month. And you said I couldn't write a party song," I scoff. "I may not look like I can but I can write 'em!" "You were right. I apologize," Austin tells me. "That's what I thought," I say smiling. "That was amazing. You should write party songs more often," he says stretching his fingers.

We walk over and hop up on to the counter. We sit in silence for a while then I nudge him with my elbow. "Hey!" he says laughing. He nudges me back. I laugh too and push him with both hands this time. He catches himself. He jumps off the counter, picks me up, and spins me around. "Aah!" I yell. I hear him laugh.

"Austin, put me down!" I yell but I can't help but laugh too. He stops spinning and stops laughing. "Give me a good reason," he says. "I wrote you an amazing song," I suggest. He puts me down smiling. "Good enough for now," he tells me with a nod of approval. "Shut up," I say hitting him in the chest. "You know, you should really replace that word in the song for the kiddies," he says.

"You can figure that out on your own since I wrote the song," I tell him. He pouts. "Don't do that," I whine. He looks over at Trish and Dez who are arguing again over who-knows-what then back to me. "Then kiss me," he whispers. I look up into his eyes to see if he's serious.

He is.

I take a deep breath. Then I lean up and kiss him. "I knew you would do it," he whispers when we pull apart. I look down. "I should go," I say quietly. I walk past Trish and Dez who are still arguing. Surprisingly, Austin doesn't follow me home. I really don't want to talk to him right now.

I didn't need to kiss him. All he was doing was pouting… but it was really adorable and I wouldn't have been able to say no… Wait, what was I supposed to be saying no to? Damn it, he made me lose my train of thought. I feel a pang in my stomach. I double over on the sidewalk. I pretend like I'm tying my shoe so no one would ask if anything was wrong.

This reminds me that I have one more day to live. Jeremiah tries to stop me but I just walk past him. "I don't want to talk right now," I tell him as I walk up the stairs. I turn the silver knob to my room and open the door. It looks so empty. I lie down on my bed and just lie there for the rest of the night.

**Alright you guys, get ready for tomorrow because tomorrow's chapter is **_**very**_** special! Hehe. Oh, and the song in this chapter is Till The World Ends by Britney Spears. Anyway, this chapter was mostly just to show Ally that she can have fun with Austin without having to fall in love with him… until he told her to kiss him… and then she did it… Anyway, here's a recap: tomorrow's chapter is special; the song was Till The World Ends by Britney Spears; and the chapter was about having fun. Anywho, review! (Hehe that rhymed!)**

**Love, Kenzie**


	8. Saturday

**Chapter Eight: Saturday**

I'm just going to lie here: All day. And then I'll die at midnight tonight. I can't see it but I know it'll happen. I lie here on my bed staring at the ceiling with my hands clasped across my stomach. I wonder how long it would take to count all of those little bumps on the ceiling. Probably longer than a day. I would see how many I could count but I'm too weak. I can barely stand.

I stood up this morning at about 10:00 to wash my face and I had to crawl back to my bed. I walked all the way to the bathroom, washed my face, then my knees got weak and I had to crawl back to bed. I've just been lying here for an hour. "You need to get up," Jeremiah says walking into my room.

"I'll get up if you give me my cat," I say. "We can't give you your cat, Ally," he says. "Fine. Have you at least been taking care of her?" I ask. He nods. "Where's she at?" I ask. "I can't tell you or you'll go get her," he says. "You know me so well," I tell him with a smirk.

"Get up," he says. "Make me," I tell him. He picks me up and walks downstairs. He puts me down in the middle of the kitchen. I sit down on the floor. "Ally, you need to move around," he tells me. "Why?" I ask. He takes my arms and stands me up. "Because I don't want you to die," he says firmly. When he lets go, I keep myself standing.

"Thank you," he tells me. "What do I do now?" I ask. "You know," he says. "Find someone to kill," I say. It was more of a statement than a question. "I'm gonna go out. If I'm going to kill, it'd be better if I do it alone," I say quietly. "Ally, you're just going to go kill yourself, aren't you?" he asks. "No, I'm actually going to go look for someone," I lie to him.

He seems to believe it, though. The truth is: I'm not going to go look for someone. I'm going to spend my last day with my best friend. Maybe I'll fall in love tonight and die in love tonight. I walk outside and take out my phone. "Hello?" he answers. "Hey, Austin, do you want to spend the day together? Just you and me?" I ask.

"I'd like that," he tells me. "Awesome, I'll be at your house in a few minutes," I say. "Great, see you then," he says. I hang up the phone and walk to his house. I knock on the door and Mimi answers it. "Ally, it's so nice to see you!" she exclaims wrapping me in a tight embrace. "It's nice to see you too, Mimi," I say returning the hug. "Austin, your girlfriend is here!" she yells up the stairs.

"Oh, no, I'm not his girlfriend," I tell her. Disappointment flashes across her face but she covers it up with a smile. "Mom, I don't have a girlfriend. Don't you remember? I'm waiting for— Ally!" he exclaims when he sees me. "Um, h-hi there." "Hey, Austin," I say smiling. "You ready to go?" I ask pointing out the door.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Mom," he says giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, honey, you two have fun," Mimi says. We walk down the steps. "Where do you want to go?" I ask. "Wherever you wanna go," he tells me. I hesitate. "Let's go to the beach," I say smiling. "The beach?" he repeats. "But you hate the beach."

'I'm dying today so I better get over my fears before that happens,' I want to say. I can't say that so I just revise it a bit. "I need to get over my fears before I die," I tell him shrugging. "Do you have your bathing suit?" he asks. "Uh, no but I can get one at the beach. No problem," I say. "Do you have yours?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Guess we're both getting new swimsuits," he says. We walk to the beach and then to the surf shop that's on the beach. I instantly see one I like as we walk inside. "This one's cute," I say walking to it. It's a yellow bikini with white triangles and hearts on it.

"You should try it on," he tells me. I smile and take it into the dressing room. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. There's no way I can tell myself I'm fat because I can't gain weight. It just dissolves. "Can I see?" Austin asks from outside the door. I open it and his eyes slide over my body. "You look great. You know, yellow's my favorite color," he says. "Exactly," I tell him winking. We both laugh.

I take the swimsuit off and buy it. Austin buys red swim trunks since they're my favorite color. We change back into them and run to the beach laughing. When I first saw Austin in his swim trunks, I was mesmerized by his abs. I really never feel them when we hug so I was shocked to see them. I stop right where the water ends. "I can't," I say. The water crashes over my feet and I jump.

"Aah! It's cold!" I exclaim. "Ally, come on. It's just water," he tells me. He kicks some breaking a path which is quickly filled with more water. "See?" "But it's cold!" I whine. He sighs. "Ally, remember this: you drove me to it," he says. "Drove you to what?" I ask. He answers by picking me up and running into the water. "No!" I scream.

When we're deep enough, he throws me in. "Aah—!" I'm cut off by going under the water. I emerge as soon as I can and spit out a bunch of water. "Gee, thanks, Austin," I tell him. "You're welcome," he says smiling. "It's not as cold now, is it?" "I guess not," I say shrugging. I splash some water into his face. He splashes some back and we have a splashing war.

When I realize that I'm going to lose, I jump into his arms causing him to fall back into the water. We're both under the water now. Laughter escapes my lips and bubbles rise to the top. He laughs too making even more bubbles. I swim to the top and take in a gulp of air. Austin comes up too and shakes his hair like a dog.

I roll my eyes. "Hey you wanna see how long we can hold our breath?" he asks. I nod and we go back under the water. I'll definitely win this. If I can access my inner vampire, then I can hold my breath forever. We stare at each other. Austin slowly gets closer. Then he kisses me. My eyes slide shut and I kiss him back.

This may be the last time I'll ever kiss him so I might as well make it last. It feels weird. I've never kissed someone underwater before. I'm distracted so I need air now. I break the kiss and rise to the top. Shortly after, Austin comes up too. "I've never kissed someone underwater before," I say. "Me either," Austin tells me.

"But I liked it," I tell him smiling. "Me too," Austin says with a chuckle. We swim for hours. When the sun begins to go down, we swim back to shore. We put our regular clothes back on over out wet swimsuits. We run to the park and lay down side by side at the top of the hill. We lay in silence and watch the sun set.

"It's beautiful. I've never watched a sunset before," Austin whispers to me when the sun is completely out of sight. "It _is_ beautiful," I agree. "Austin, we need to talk." I sit up and he does too. "Austin, you will not be able to see me anymore after today. My quest is complete and it is time for me to leave," I tell him. I don't know why I said it that way; I just did. "What quest? Why do you have to leave?" he asks. "My quest was to fall in love with you," I whisper. "Well, why do you have to leave?" he asks. "Why can't we just… be together now?"

"You ask too many questions," I say taking his hands in mine. "Just kiss me one last time." I see tears forming in his eyes as he closes them and leans in to kiss me. We kiss for what seems like ages. Then I pull away and stand up. "You'll always be in my heart, Austin," I whisper to him. I give him a quick hug. "And you'll always be in mine, Ally," he tells me.

I let go of his hand as I walk down the hill. I walk into my house with my head down. "Did you kill anyone?" Jeremiah asks me from the couch. "I don't feel like talking right now," I mutter to him. I walk past him, up to my room, and close the door. I crawl onto my bed and into the corner. I hug my knees.

I'm dying in about three hours. I'll never see Austin again. I found something out: I didn't fall in love with him tonight. I've always been in love with him. I guess it was love at first sight. I sigh and let my head fall. And of course, I cry. I have a vision of Austin and I being together as mates…

Wait a minute. Why can I see that if I'm going to die? Maybe my brain is just showing me what could have been. This just makes me cry harder. So much has happened in the last week. I won't even get to see Austin play his new song at his concert. I go from crying to _sobbing_. I should just end it now. I walk out onto my balcony. I climb the tree beside it so I'll fall from a bigger height. I prepare to jump but then I hear something in the distance. It sounds like… Austin's voice.

"Go ahead and kill me. Take my wallet and my clothes. I don't care. I'll never see the love of my life again so why do I need to live?" I hear him ask. My eyes widen. "No!" I yell. I run through the house and out the front door. "Austin, where are you?" I call out even though I know he won't hear it. I look behind me and don't see Jeremiah so I take off.

I run to the hill where Austin and I were at and look around. He couldn't have gotten far away from here. I try to think of where his voice came from. I walk from the hill towards his house. I stop when I see them in an alley. There's a tall man and he's beating up Austin who's sitting on the ground. And he's just sitting there and taking it! Austin has already shed a lot of blood and his hair is very matted.

"No! No, get away from him! Don't fucking hurt him!" I exclaim growing my fangs at the man and running up to them. My eyes burn red. "Ally! Get out of here! He'll kill you!" Austin yells at me. The man digs a pocket knife into Austin's shoulder. "Get the hell away from him!" I hiss at the stranger. "Oh, and what's a puny little girl gonna do about it?" the man asks turning to me.

I sneer at him. "You'll see," I tell him. I grow my claws and slash his neck. Blood splatters everywhere. I put another slash down his chest. The blood splatters across my face this time. "A-Ally?" Austin murmurs.

This man isn't innocent! I can kill him! I sink my fangs into his neck and drink. He screams in pain. It takes a while but I drink until he's dry. I pull away from his neck and look at Austin. He's staring straight forward with his mouth hanging wide open.

I'm not going to die! I can be with Austin now! "Austin, are you alright?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me. He just keeps looking forward. "Oh, geez," I say. I don't know what's wrong with him. I pick him up into my arms and take him to my house. I am extremely happy though! "Jeremiah, guess what?!" I ask through a large smile when I walk through the door.

He glances at Austin before asking, "What?" "I made my first kill today!" I exclaim and my smile grows brighter. "That-that explains the blood… on your face… and on your fangs… and on your fingers," he says slowly looking me over. "What's wrong with Austin?" I set him down in the chair. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me that," I admit kind of sheepishly.

Jeremiah strokes his chin. "Kiss him," he tells me. A few days ago, I would have been reluctant to doing this but now I'd love to. So I do. "Nothing," I say when I pull away. Jeremiah sighs. "Did he witness your attack?" he asks. I nod. Jeremiah continues stroking his chin. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers. "He's in shock," he explains.

"Damn," I whisper. "Let's just clean up his wounds," Jeremiah says. We get some things to clean them and come back to him. I search his body and find a wound on his thigh right next to his… "Maybe you should do that one," I suggest gesturing to Austin's thigh. "Why? You're probably gonna see it sooner or—" "Just clean his damn leg!" I yell at him. "Alright, fine," he says. He slips off Austin's pants. When he begins to take off Austin's swim trunks, I sit on the island facing away from them.

Jeremiah throws them at me and they land in my lap. "Ew!" I yell. I hear Jeremiah laugh. "Why isn't Austin wearing… anything on his lower half?" my dad asks entering the room. "Jeremiah's cleaning a wound," I say not turning around. "What exactly happened?" he asks. I jump up and run to him making sure not to look at Austin.

"I made my first kill, Dad!" I exclaim. "That's great, honey! I'm so proud!" he exclaims back. He gives me a hug. "I had to save Austin from a mugger," I say smiling. "And now Austin's in shock…" "Um, can someone give me something to cover Austin so Ally can look?" Jeremiah asks. "I'm done cleaning him." "Yeah, I've got some pajama pants he can wear," my dad says leaving the room again.

I stand there looking anywhere but behind me. Jeremiah comes and stands in front of me. "I don't know why you're so scared to look. You're acting like Katniss," Jeremiah says. "Stop reading so many books!" I exclaim. "Well, actually, I like that one but still!" He smirks. "Alright, Jeremiah put them on Austin," my dad says when he comes back.

Jeremiah sighs and takes the pajama pants. He walks over to Austin. "Alright, Ally, you can look," he says after a few seconds. I turn around and walk over to Austin. "Is there any way to, like, get him _out_ of shock?" I ask. "Of course there is," Jeremiah says. Then he mutters something I don't quite catch. "Awesome," I say. "How do you do this and not drink his blood?"

"It's called 'self-control', dear Ally," Jeremiah tells me chuckling. "Anyway, now that I'm done helping clean him up, this calls for a celebration!" He walks over to the fridge and takes out a bottle. "I'm too young to drink wine," I tell him. "It's just apple cider, silly," he tells me. He looks back in the fridge. "_This_ is for me," he says taking out another bottle.

"You're only a year older than me," I say. "Fine, then the apple cider is for us and the wine is for your dad!" he exclaims. "Picky, picky." I roll my eyes. He pours the apple cider in wine glasses. We used to do this when we were kids. While the adults drank wine out of wine glasses, Jeremiah and I drank other things out of wine glasses. So we could act like the big people.

He pours an extra glass just in case Austin… wakes up. "Here, Uncle Lester," Jeremiah says pouring my dad a glass. I take a sip of the apple cider and walk over to Austin. I kneel beside him and take off his shirt. Again, I'm mesmerized by his abs. A moan escapes his lips but his expression doesn't change a bit. Duh, he's probably in pain, Ally.

I blink and tear my eyes away from his abs. I look up at his shoulder. It is _covered_ in blood. Maybe I could just have a taste… Not a bite. I make sure my fangs are retracted and I lick my lips. I run my tongue across his shoulder. That's weird. His blood tastes different than the man's I drank today. It tastes amazing… "Jeremiah, come here," I say. "What?" he asks crossing over to me. "Taste his blood," I tell him.

"What the hell? Are you crazy?" he asks me. "I just want to know if it tastes odd to you like it did to me," I say. He sighs and dips his finger in Austin's blood. He licks his finger and his eyebrows push together in confusion. "It's… it's AB negative… Do you know how rare this blood type is?" Jeremiah asks me. "Can… can I…?" I trail off pointing to Austin's shoulder. "No," he tells me.

"Fine," I mutter wiping up the blood. He watches me closely to make sure I don't drink it. More blood keeps flowing out so I grab a towel and press it to his shoulder. Austin doesn't move still. I sigh. When the blood finally stops coming, I spray some spray onto the wound. The spray will keep it from getting infected.

Austin flinches but still doesn't speak. I wrap a bandage around his shoulder. "How do you treat someone in shock?" I ask. "I… don't know," he answers. "We could try something I've always wanted to do to someone. Go fill the sink with cold water." I do as he says and he brings Austin over to the sink. He dunks his head into it.

Austin slings his head out of it slinging water everywhere. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," I say giving him a hug. Austin doesn't return my hug and I release him with a disappointed look on my face. He looks down at me in horror. "Wh-what?" I ask. He backs up against the wall. "Y-y-you-you're-you're…" he stutters. I sigh.

"Austin…" I take a step closer to him. He tries to take another step back but can't. He runs out the door. I run after him and grab his arm. "Let go of me!" he yells. "Austin, please, just let me explain!" I exclaim. "Explain what? That you're a freak?" he asks turning to face me. Tears well up in my eyes. "A freak?" I ask.

Don't get upset, Ally. You don't need to be upset. You need to be angry at him. "I saved your life and you're calling me a freak?" I ask. "I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about me! I knew you would treat me this way!" I let go of him and walk back inside my house. I slam the door as hard as I can. "I'm sorry, Ally," Jeremiah says. "He wasn't worth it," I tell him wiping the tears that had already fallen.

I hear a knock on the door. "Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just… caught off guard," he says through the door. "Ally?" I sigh and open the door. "Ally, I really am sorry," he says. "I know. You forgave me when I said I hated you so I should forgive you even though you called me a freak… Sit down," I tell him. He walks in and sits down on the couch. I sit down on the chair across from him.

"Austin, I am a vampire. I could have died tonight if I didn't drink that man's blood. On my sixteenth birthday, I turned into a full vampire. I originally had two weeks to drink human blood but since I'd been feeding off of emotions, my time was shortened to a week. I'm a hybrid vampire: half blood-sucker, half emotion-drainer. I can also see the future. Anyway, I didn't want to be around you because I was afraid I would lose control and kill you. I know you're probably wondering what Dez was talking about. I told Trish and Dez that you were… my… mate. A friend of mine can see the future like I can and she told Jeremiah who told me that you were my mate. I denied it at first because I was afraid of falling in love with you since you're my best friend. Then I realized that I've been in love with you all along. So I'm really sorry for pushing you away the last week," I explain.

"So you're a vampire… and we're destined to be together?" Austin asks. "Basically," I say. "I just have a few questions," he says. "Shoot," I tell him. "Okay, first question: aren't vampires supposed to be pale?" he asks. "Only in the movies," I say with a giggle. "Makes sense. Second question: you've loved me all this time?" he asks me. "I didn't know but yes," I tell him.

"Awesome so… you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he asks. I start to ask what he's talking about but he kisses me before I can even open my mouth. "Awww!" Jeremiah exclaims. I roll my eyes and break the kiss. "Austin, did you know that your blood type is AB negative?" I ask him. "No, why? Wait, how do you know?" he asks. I feel my face grow red.

"I don't," I lie badly. "Did you bite me?" Austin asks frightened. "No, no, no. I just… licked your shoulder," I say awkwardly. He glances at his shoulder. "Holy crap! The slice was that bad? Wait, you _licked_ my shoulder?" he asks. I nod sheepishly. "I see. So why does it matter that I'm AB positive?" he asks. "No, you're _negative_; not positive. And it matters because that blood type is very, _very_ rare," I explain to him.

"Oh, well I had no idea," he says. "Yeah, well, I'd better get some sleep. You should too," I say to him. "I didn't think vampires slept," he admits. "They do," I tell him giggling. "Oh, sorry," he says scratching the back of his neck. "It's alright," I tell him. "Come on." I take his hand and lead him to the stairs. "Ooh," Jeremiah says laughing. "Shut up," I tell him walking up the stairs. We slip under my covers and he wraps his arms around me. Then I force myself to sleep.

**I know you're supposed to lie someone down and keep them warm and stuff when someone goes into shock but I didn't know when I wrote this so I just went with it. Oh, and I was going to make his blood H deficient like Ethan from My Babysitter's A Vampire but I knew nothing about the blood type and I didn't feel like looking it up so… Austin's AB positive now! And that really is a rare blood type. One of the rarest types actually. And guess what? The story's not over! You probably thought it was but it's not! Dana1290, of course you can call me Kenzie! And I'm glad you like my story! Lol, anyway, review!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	9. Date Night

**Chapter Nine: Date Night**

I wake up to the sound of Austin and Jeremiah's voice. "So vampires can sleep up to six days?" Austin asks. "Yep, especially if they're like her: a newborn. We'd better wake her up," Jeremiah says. "I'm already awake," I tell them sitting up. Even Jeremiah jumps. "Eavesdropper," he says leaving the room.

"How does your shoulder feel?" I ask Austin. "It stings a little but it's mostly numb," he tells me. I take in the way his shoulder slumps a little. "How about your leg?" I ask. "It's better than my shoulder. Did you... um... did you do that one?" he asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I made Jeremiah do it," I tell him. "Did you... see anything?" he asks. "Why? Do you have a small dick or something?" I joke. "No!" he exclaims. "I was just wondering if you saw it..."

"Well, I didn't," I tell him with a laugh. "Okay, just making sure," he tells me. "You're small, aren't you?" I joke. "No! I was just going to ask your opinion," he says. I can't help but laugh. Jeremiah comes back into my room.

"Here, you earned her back," Jeremiah says. He hands me Ally then leave the room again. "Ally!" I exclaim. "How's my good girl?" I kiss the top of her head. "You've gotten big, haven't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are," I say in a baby voice. I stroke the top of her head and turn to Austin.

He's just staring at me. "What?" I ask. "I just can't believe that you're a vampire. That is so awesome!" he exclaims. "It can be at times. Until I need blood again. Then you'll have to stay away from me again," I say.

"Well, that's not fair," he whines. Then I have an idea. "You could help me with that if you want," I tell him. "How?" he asks eagerly. "You've donated blood before, right?" I ask. "Um, I haven't actually," he tells me.

"Well, would you like to start?" I ask putting my head on his uninjured shoulder. "Pleeease." "But aren't fangs just as sharp as needles?" he asks. "Yes, but... I don't know. It's just... a few extra needles..." I tell him. "Well... I guess if it's for you..." he says.

"You're so sweet," I say giving him a one-armed hug. "Blood comes back, right?" he asks worriedly. "Of course," I tell him though I'm not sure. I think it does. "Okay so that would make me your... blood bank/boyfriend?" he asks.

"Ah ah ah," I say. "We'd have to go on a few dates before I can consider you my boyfriend." I smile at him. "So, I'll pick you up at eight?" he asks. "Of course, but where are we going?" I ask. "Uh, the steakhouse uptown?" he suggests.

"Sounds great," I tell him. "See you then." I give him a kiss on the cheek and watch him leave. I set Ally down on the floor and watch her crawl around. I sit cross-legged on my bed. Whoa, deja vu.

Ally lets out a quiet meow. It's still kind of hard to believe that Austin is my mate. I mean, I don't have a problem with it or anything but it's still kind of weird. And we're going on our first date tonight. I can't wait. And it's a steakhouse. Finding something to eat shouldn't be that hard. It's a steakhouse for Pete's sake.

Yummy.

I stand up and Ally hisses at me. "Hey, what did I do? Are you hungry or something?" I ask. She meows softly. I get some cat food and pour it into her bowl. "I thought so." I walk out of my room and down the stairs smiling. "Why are you so smiley?" a small voice asks me.

I look around and see Kaitlyn. "Oh, hi Kaitlyn. I'm extremely happy because I'm going on a date tonight," I tell her and my smile grows wider. "Really? Where are you two going?" she asks. "To that steakhouse uptown," I tell her. I didn't know the name of it but I knew what Austin was talking about when he told me. "Can I help you dress?!" she asks me excitedly. "Sure," I tell her questioningly.

"When's the date?" she asks me. "He's picking me up at eight," I tell her. "Good, then we've got nine hours to find you a brand new outfit," she says. "Why do we need nine hours?" I ask. "We don't. It's just more fun when you have hours and hours," she tells me.

"Hey can we invite my friend, Trish? She loves to shop," I say. "Sure we can. Call her up and then we can go," she tells me. I take out my phone and call Trish. I think her and Kaitlyn are going to get along very well.

**Nine Hours Later:**

"Wow, do you think you two got enough clothes?" I ask. "No. Why didn't you get any more?" Trish asks me. "All you got was the outfit you're wearing." "I liked this one," I tell her. "You only like it because it's Austin's favorite color," she tells me. It's true. I got a yellow strapless dress with a black belt that hooks around the waist. I also got a yellow handbag to go with it.

"That would have looked cute in red," Trish teases. I stick my tongue out at her. I hear the doorbell ring and I remember something. "Can someone get that?" I ask. Kaitlyn nods and I walk up to my room. I give Ally a pat on the head and fill her food bowl up.

As I walk downstairs, I hear a hiss. At first I think it's Ally but it came from downstairs. "Hurt her and you'll answer to me," I hear Kaitlyn say. "Alright, alright, stop torturing him," I say walking up to them. Kaitlyn retracts her fangs. "I was just messing with him," she says smiling.

"You look great, Ally," Austin tells me breathlessly. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I tell him. He smiles. "You ready?" he asks still smiling. I nod and we walk out to Mimi's car. He opens my door and I step inside. We drive to the steakhouse and I find out that it's called: Steve's Steakhouse. Wow.

We walk inside. "Table for two," Austin says. "Right this way," the man says. He escorts us to a small table with two seats and a white tablecloth. He walks away and a few minutes later, another man comes up.

"Hello, welcome to Steve's Steakhouse. I'm Steve- ironic, isn't it?-and I will be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?" he asks perkily. "Um, I just want some water," I tell Steve. "I'll have sprite," Austin says. "I will be back soon. Don't have any fun without me!" he exclaims then he chuckles. Austin and I fake a laugh as he walks away.

"I think he's gay," Austin says when he's out of sight. "Austin!" I scold. "What? Didn't you see him checking me out?" he asks. I roll my eyes. We glance over our menus. Steve comes back a minute later. "Here are your drinks. Sprite for the gentleman; water for the lady," he says giving us our drinks.

"Now do you have any idea what you would like for dinner?" Steve asks. "Austin, you can go first," I tell him. He orders a medium rare steak. "Um, can I have a steak that's, like, really, really bloody?" I ask. "Oh, little lady likes blood, huh?" Steve asks. I nod a little sheepishly. "Coming right up," he says turning on his heel and walking away with our menus.

"That was awkward," I say quietly. "Nah," Austin says shrugging. I look down at the tablecloth. Austin reaches across the table and puts his hand on mine. "Plenty of people like bloody steak," he tells me. I smile.

It seems like forever before our steaks come. I try my best to eat slowly but it's hard. The blood tastes stale since it's been cooked but hey, blood is blood. I also have to refrain from growing my fangs. Austin and I make small talk through the dinner but I mostly focus on my steak. Suddenly, a fight breaks out.

"She is _my_ girlfriend! Not yours!" a man yells. He punches another man in the lip and blood flows out of it. "Austin, we need to go," I say. "Right now." He puts money on the table and we run out to the car.

I take a deep breath. "Hey, it's alright, Ally," he says. I shake my head. He brushes a strand of hair out of my face and leans down and kisses me. "Let's get you home before Kaitlyn rips my head off. Literally," he says breaking away. I roll my eyes and he drives me home.

We walk to my door and I lean on the wall still holding his hand. "Don't you wanna come inside?" I ask him pouting. "You know I'd love to but I gotta get home," he tells me. I start laughing. "Alright, bye," I say smiling. "Bye," he says kissing me on the cheek. I watch him leave and I walk inside. "You're still here?" I ask when I see Trish. "Yeah, Kaitlyn and I were discussing some fashion stuff," she says. "Much to my dismay," Jeremiah says from the couch.  
"Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight," I tell them walking up to my room.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Austin and I went on our first date tonight. I felt like I was ignoring him through the whole thing but he wasn't bothered by it. Then it was ruined because of my stupid need for blood. I hope we go on another date soon._

_Love, Ally_

I sigh. This date didn't turn out like I hoped it would. "You're not really going to sleep, are you?" Trish asks walking into my room. "Probably not," I say.  
"So tell me about how your date went," she says."It didn't go so well," I say. "What happened?" she asks. "Well, there was a fight... and some blood... and we had to leave," I explain to her. "Are you two going on another date soon?" she asks.

I shrug. "I'm going to bed; really this time... unless you wanna watch me sleep," I tell her. "No, thanks," she says leaving the room. I smile, roll over, and go to sleep.

**Another sucky ending, I know. Sorry that this chapter is so short :/ There's some more chapters after this, I promise. Anyway, review. Wait a minute, before I go: I have a question for you guys. I've been reading a few ghost stories lately and I want to know your opinion. Should I write a ghost story? It would be Auslly, of course. I want to but I wanna know what you guys think...**

**Love, Kenzie**


	10. Stereo Hearts

**Chapter Ten: Stereo Hearts**

"Maybe we should just hang out like friends for our makeup date; not go anywhere special," I say. He hesitates before agreeing. "That might be a bit less catastrophic," he tells me. "Maybe. You never know what can happen," I say shrugging. "Don't jinx it," he jokes. We leave his house and walk to Sonic Boom.  
"Okay, Trish, you don't need to watch Sonic Boom anymore. My dad told you that, right?" I ask. "I'm not here to work. Dez just brings all the gingerbread men here and he said he wouldn't bring them anywhere else. So... we compromised," she says. "How?" I ask. Just then, Dez runs down the stairs wearing only his underwear and a viking helmet.

"Trish..." I say. "He's gonna run through the mall yelling about how much of an idiot he is," she explains casually. She reaches into the box we saw yesterday and takes out a gingerbread man. Dez runs out the door and Austin goes to stop him. "How is that a compromise?" I ask. "I had to come here so he has to do that," she tells me.

I still don't understand. I go over and sit on the counter. "Trish, do you think we should tell Dez? I mean, we're all best friends and we all know except him," I consider. "No, he's an idiot so he'll tell someone!" she exclaims. "But if he's an idiot then nobody will believe him, right?" I ask. She thinks it over. Dez and Austin walk through the door. "Dez, I'm a vampire," I tell them.

"What?!" Austin exclaims. "I know, Ally. You told me the other day," Dez says. "You told him before you told me?" Austin asks hurt. "No, I told him it was role play. Dez, it isn't role play. I really am a vampire," I tell him growing my fangs. "Whoa!" Dez exclaims. He walks over to me and touches the point of one of my fangs, making a slit in his finger. It begins pouring blood.

I lick my fang where some of his blood was left. "Dez, let's get out of here," Austin suggests. "N-no, Austin. I need to practice s-self-control," I tell him taking in the scent of Dez's blood. He begins sucking his finger to stop the blood flow. I sigh. "Maybe just a lick," I say questioningly. "No, Ally, last time you got a lick, it was my blood and-no, just no, Ally," Austin tells me. I remember what happened.

"You're right," I say turning away from Dez. I can still smell his blood, though. "You're doing good, Ally," Dez says through his finger. I turn back to him. "Thanks, Dez," I say. "Wait, does this mean Austin is really your mate?" he asks. I nod and smile at Austin. Then I snap. "Dez, can you please go upstairs and get a bandage?!" I ask.

He runs up the stairs, his viking helmet flying off of his head. "And put some clothes on!" I yell up the stairs. "That's not fair!" Trish whines. Dez walks downstairs with a bandage and pants but no shirt. "Where's your shirt?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I can't find it," he tells me. I notice Trish is sitting on some kind of shirt. Probably Dez's. "Dez, didn't I tell you to work out more?" Trish asks. "On it!" he exclaims. He runs back up the stairs.

"Trish, do you really have to torture him_ that_ bad?" I ask. "Yes, yes I do," she says. I roll my eyes and Dez comes back downstairs. "Has anyone seen my other ham?" he asks lifting one up and down. "It's not in my bag." "Check the tuba," I tell him.

That seems to be where he hides everything. He looks into the mouth of the tuba and reaches inside. "Thanks, Ally," he says taking the ham out. He starts running around the store lifting the hams. "Trish, is this really necessary?" I ask. She's crying from laughter. She just nods her head and doubles over in her chair.

"You two are so weird. Just say you like each other!" I exclaim. Dez stops running and Trish stops laughing. They exchange a look. "We do not like each other!" they yell at me. I roll my eyes. "Sure you don't," I say. Dez continues running and Trish picks up another cookie.  
She shoves it in her mouth and refuses to meet my gaze. "So, Austin, what do you want to do?" I ask turning around. He shrugs. "What do you wanna do?" he asks. "I don't know; what do you wanna do?" I ask with a giggle.

"I don't know; what do you wanna do?" he asks chuckling. Trish throws gingerbread men at us. "Shut up and go do something!" she yells. I can't help but laugh. "Go write a song or something," she mutters. "Yeah, you can't just perform one song at your concert," Dez says as he passes us.

"You're right," I tell them. I turn back to Austin and gesture up the stairs. He nods and we walk up them. I sit down at the piano and he sits beside me.  
"We should write-" "Another party song? Don't mind if I do," I say cracking my knuckles. "Um, no," he says. "How about... a love song?" he asks."But-but you hate love songs!" I exclaim. "Well, now I know that the love of my life feels the same way," he tells me. I smile and stretch my fingers over the black and white keys.

"Wait, I have another question," he says. "What would have happened if... we didn't get together?" "It's bad luck. If you don't... mate with your mate then you'll have bad luck for the rest of your eternal life," I say. "The vampire's eternal life, I mean."  
"Oh... Uh, let's work on the song," he says looking back at the piano. I take out my songbook and flip through it. I clear my throat and begin pressing down on the keys.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every note_

_Oh, oh_

I stop playing and look at Austin. "Anything to add?" I ask him.

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

"Allyyy," Austin says nudging me. "Austiiin," I say nudging him back. "You should let me rap," he says leaning back on the bench and falling off. "Sure, but you've got to think of the rap words," I tell him. He stands up. "Awesome!" he exclaims. He scrunches up his face in thought. "If I was just another dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?" he raps. I roll my eyes smiling.

"If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Like if you read it, check it, yeah I can handle that. Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks. It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks. I used to-used to-used to-used to now I'm over that. 'Cause holdin' grudges over love is ancient artifacts." I cut him off before he can rap some more.

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear

And grab you by the hand

Keep me stuck inside your head

Like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo

That only plays for you

Suddenly, Dez bursts into the room. "Yes, Dez?" I ask. "Ally, Trish won't stop touching me!" he whines. Trish walks into the room and starts poking Dez. "I'm not touching you! I'm not touching you!" she exclaims. "Stop touching me!" Dez exclaims.

"Trish, stop touching Dez. The only thing you're allowed to touch is his lips. And you're only allowed to touch his lips with your own. Your tongues are allowed to touch, too," I tell her. "Ew!" they both scream running to opposite sides of the room. I smirk. "Now quiet down. Austin and I are trying to work," I say.

"Gotcha," Trish says. She crosses over to Dez. "Hey, Dez, guess what?" she asks him. "What?" he asks excitedly. She reaches for his face. "I've got your nose!" she yells holding her fist high in the air. He makes a grab for it. "Gimme my nose!" he shouts. She runs over and pretends to throw it out the window.  
"No!" Dez screams. Austin jumps up and runs over. He puts his hand on Dez's shoulder. "Dez, that wasn't your real nose. Because II have it! Right here in my pocket!" he says pointing to it.

Boys.

I turn back to the piano and play over the loud sounds surrounding me. A few minutes later, Austin sits back down beside me. "Remind me never to have children," I say taking my fingers of the keys.

"Oh, come on, you know you wanna have at least _one_," he tells me. I shake my head. "God no. After I've seen them, definitely not. _And_ they're teenagers," I tell him. I see a flash of disappointment cross his face. "Let's just finish the song," he tells me. It takes almost all day but we finally finish it.

**(Sang:)**

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Oh, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

**(Rapped:)**

_If I was just another dusty record_

_On the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back_

_Could you manage that?_

_Like you could read it_

_Check it_

_Yeah, I can handle that_

_Furthermore_

_I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me_

_Left a couple cracks_

_I used to_

_Used to_

_Used to_

_Used to_

_Now I'm over that_

_'Cause holdin' grudges over love_

_Is ancient artifacts_

**(Sang:)**

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly In your ear_

_And grab you by the hand_

_Keep me stuck inside your head_

_Like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo_

_That only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every note_

_Oh, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So sing along to my stereo_

**(Rapped:)**

_Let's go!_

_If I was an old school_

_Fifty pound_

_Boom box_

_Would you hold me_

_On your shoulder_

_Wherever you walked?_

_Would you turn my volume up_

_In front of the cops?_

_And crank it higher_

_Every time they told you to stop?_

_And all I ask is that_

_You don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase_

_Mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mix tape_

_Your friends make_

_You never know:_

_They come and go Like on the interstate_

**(Sang:)**

_I think I finally found a note_

_To make you understand_

_If you can hear this_

_Sing along_

_And take me by the hand_

_Keep me stuck inside your head_

_Like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo_

_That only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every note_

_Oh, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you'll never_

_Leave me behind_

_Because good music_

_Can be_

_So hard to find_

_I take your hand_

_And pull it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead_

_But now_

_You're changin' my mind_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Oh, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So sing along to my stereo_

"Well, it's getting late. We'd better get home," I say. "Unless you wanna come over..." "That'd be awesome," he tells me. We walk downstairs. Trish is asleep on the counter and Dez is asleep on under the counter. I pull Trish's blanket off of her and she wakes with a start.

"Huh? What?" she asks. "Hey, Dez, do you want a sandwich?" Austin asks. "Yes!" Dez exclaims. "Sorry, Dez, had to wake you up," Austin says. "Aw, so no sandwich?" he asks. Austin shakes his head. "Sorry bro," he tells him. "But I wanted a sandwich," Dez whines. "I'll take you to get a sandwich tomorrow, alright?" he asks. "What if I don't want a sandwich tomorrow?" Dez asks. "Then I'll get whatever you want tomorrow," Austin says. Dez runs out the door smiling. "Bye, Trish. I'll see you tomorrow," I tell her smiling. She waves and walks outside.

Austin and I walk to my house hand-in-hand. We walk inside. "Yeah I'm just staying here for a while. I actually live in Vegas," I hear Jeremiah tell someone. "Please. You live in Texas," I say walking into the living room. "Oh hello." "Hi. Who the hell are you?" a snobby girl asks me. "Ally. Who the hell are you?" I ask. "That's none of your business," she snaps. "Um, this is _my_ house so I believe it is my business," I tell her. She rolls her eyes. "Get the fuck out of my house," I tell her pointing out the door.

"I was invited over here," she says scowling. "Well, Jeremiah, you can get out too then," I say. "What?! I... Yeah you've gotta go, Stephanie. I'll call you?" he asks. She just gets up and leaves. "Thanks a lot, Ally," Jeremiah says sarcastically. " "She was disrespecting me in my own home," I tells him. "That gives me the right to kick her out."

Austin and I walk up to my room and out onto my balcony. We sit on the railing and look up at the stars for a while. Finally I speak up. "So, Austin... are you ready?" I ask him. "Ready for what?" he asks. "I... I kind of need to drink. It's been a few days since..." I trail off.

"Oh... y-yeah, I'm ready," he says. I take his arm and grow my fangs. I graze them over the surface of his arm. "Ally, I'm scared," he says yanking his arm away. "It'll just be a few pricks." I say this next part so low that he can't hear. "Agonizing pain." I return to my regular volume. "Then it's over," I tell him.  
He sighs and gives me his arm back. I don't hesitate before biting down this time. I hear Austin grunt then see him shove his other arm in his own mouth to keep from screaming.

I suck a little blood then stop... Then I drink a bit more and force myself to stop for good. Well, not for good but for tonight. "See? It wasn't... _that_ bad," I tell him. I lick my fangs. His blood is amazing.

Austin looks at his arm in horror. I left a small hole in his arm. It wasn't bleeding but it still looked bad. "Um, I'll get you a bandage," I tell him. I walk downstairs quietly. If Jeremiah knew I bit Austin, he would kill me.

I grab a bandage and run back upstairs. I wrap up Austin's arm and look up at him. "Thank you for doing this for me," I tell him giving him a kiss. "You did good." "Thanks," he says trying to hide his wince. I smile at him.

**I think this chapter turned out pretty good. This chapter was written on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes. And I'll be writing a ghost story after this one is over despite the poll. I also have another poll up btw. I want to know if you guys think I should continue my very first story. It's literally called Austin&Ally. If you haven't read it, read it over (It won't take long; it's only six chapters-eight with the special A/N's) and tell me if you think I should continue with it or not. Thanks! Follow! Review! Whatever! Bye!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	11. Oh, No

**Chapter Eleven: Oh, no…**

_"A-Austin?" I ask._

_"Wh-why are your eyes red?"_

_"Because I'm angry!" he yells_

_"Wh-why?" I ask._

_"You should know," he tells me. He begins to chase after me. I'm fast... but he's faster. Just before he catches me..._

I wake up gasping for breath. Please tell me that was a dream. Please tell me that wasn't a vision. My visions come as dreams sometimes but it's very rare that they happen like that. But when they come as dreams, it's usually a distorted version of it… I'm sure it was just a bad dream. I look at my phone. Three in the morning. I roll over and go back to sleep.

Four hours later, I force myself awake and blink my eyes. I take a deep breath and wash my face. Then I realize something.

I haven't showered in _days_.

I feel disgusting. I turn the shower on and grab a towel out of my bathroom closet. Once the water gets warm enough, I strip off my clothes and step inside.

The hot water feels good on my cold body. It's freezing in my room. I wash my hair first then the rest of my body. Right when I'm about to wash my hair again quickly, I hear a noise in my room: a crash.

"Damn cat," someone says. I turn the shower off and grab my towel. I wrap it around myself. I peek outside the door and see someone standing there.

"Who are you?" I ask. He turns around.

"Um, Jeremiah?" he says.

"Well, gee, thanks for scaring me. I thought you were some murderer or something. You could have knocked," I tell him. I tighten my towel.

"Sorry, what did you do with Austin last night?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I heard you ask him if he was ready," he says.

"Oh, no that was—"

"What? What was it? You know I can tell when you're lying," he cuts me off.

"I drank some of his blood. No biggie, right?" I ask.

"No biggie? No biggie?! That's a huge biggie!" he yells.

"It wasn't a lot. It was just enough to get me by," I tell him. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because you need blood every few days. If you keep at it, he'll be dead within a week," he tells me. I sigh.

"Okay, I'll stop," I tell him. I swallow. "I promise."

I crack after about four days. I can't take it!

"Austin, please come over," I say urgently into my phone as soon as he picks up his own.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he says. He's over in about five minutes.

"Austin, I need it," I tell him.

"You mean—?"

"Yes," I cut him off. He takes off the bandage and I sink my fangs into his skin. He grinds his teeth together.

I drink and drink… and drink and drink… and drink and drink.

"Ally!" Austin yells. He screams in pain. I try to stop but I just can't. "Ally, please!" Austin exclaims. My door bursts open.

"Ally, I told you not to do that!" Jeremiah yells but I keep drinking. I can't help it. Austin keeps screaming. I can't stop.

"Ally, if you love him, you'll stop!" Jeremiah shouts at me.

I stop drinking almost immediately. I yank my teeth out of his arm and Austin stares at me in fear.

"I-I'm sorry," I tell him putting my hand on his shoulder. He shivers at my touch. His chin quivers. Now there really is a gaping hole in his arm and it's spewing more blood. He wraps it back up as quickly as possible. I run out onto my balcony and jump over the edge.

"Ally!" Jeremiah yells. I keep running. I run to the store and close the door behind me. No one's ever in here really since it's summer. I run up the stairs. I walk into the corner, far from the door, sit down and hug my knees. I can't believe I did that. Why couldn't I stop? Maybe it's because I waited longer than I did last time so I was thirstier and had to have more…

I bury my face. I take a deep breath. It's okay, Ally. He wasn't hurt. Well, he was hurt but it's not like I turned him. I don't think I can. Well, I _have_ been a full vampire for almost two weeks now… No, I won't allow it. If he's turned… I don't know what I'll do.

I sigh. I walk over to the piano and begin playing. This always distracts and relaxes me. I play for what feels like hours even though I know it wasn't when I hear the door open. I whip my head in that direction and see Austin with a bloody bandage.

"I'm really, really sorry," I say standing up and backing away from him.

"Ally, it's alright. Jeremiah put some stuff on it and made it kind of numb so it doesn't hurt anymore," he tells me.

He rubs his throat and pushes his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Anyway, the point is: I'm fine," he tells me. I let out a small sigh of relief. I walk back over to him and hug him making sure not to touch his arm. He has a different scent than he usually does… I can't place it. I pull away from him and smile like nothing's wrong.

I mean, people can't just change their scent. Once they have a scent, it's theirs forever. They can cover it up with cologne of perfume but you can always smell their original scent. I brush it off.

"So… are you excited for your concert tonight?" I ask smiling. He nods excitedly.

"I've been working on some new dance moves for Till The World Ends too!" he exclaims. He shows me the amazing moves.

"I wish I could dance like you," I say.

"Trust me; it takes _years_ of practice. Well, unless you're me and you're born with it," he tells me smiling. I reach up and ruffle his hair.

"I'll teach you one day. I promise," he tells me. I lean up on tiptoes and give him a kiss. His face turns red and he smiles nervously. We practice the songs up until ten minutes before the concert.

Dez had walked in about twenty minutes ago. He brushes off the shoulders of Austin's shirt.

"Alright, Austin, just go out there and do your best. It doesn't matter if you win or lose; only that you have fun playing the game!" Dez tells him.

"Dez, I'm performing a concert; not playing football," Austin says.

"Oh, that's what's going on?" he asks. "Then why do I have this whistle?" He pulls a whistle out of his pocket. He blows it and throws it onto the couch. Okay then…

"Okay, then just go out there and… do well!" Dez exclaims giving Austin a pat on the back. We run to the place the Jam-A-Thon was held and backstage. Austin takes a deep breath, grabs the microphone and walks out on stage.

"What's up, everybody?! I'm Austin Moon!" he yells and the crowd goes wild. First, he sings Till The World Ends.

_This kitten got your tongue_

_Tied in knots_

_You see_

_Spit it out_

'_Cause I'm dying for company_

_I notice that you got it_

_You notice that I want it_

_You know that I can take it_

_To the next level baby_

_If you want this bad trick_

_Sicker than the remix_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

_Never felt like_

_Felt like_

_This before_

_Come on_

_Get me_

_Get me_

_On the floor_

_DJ, what you_

_What you waiting for?_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Watch me move when I lose_

_When I lose_

_It hard_

_Get you off with the touch_

_Dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing_

_I'm noticing you're staring_

_You know that I can take it_

_To the next level baby_

_Hotter than the A-list_

_Next one on my hit list_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

_I can't take it_

_Take it_

_Take no more_

_Never felt like_

_Felt like_

_This before_

_Come on_

_Get me_

_Get me_

_On the floor_

_DJ, what you_

_What you waiting for?_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_See the sunlight_

_We ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_If you feel it_

_Let it happen_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_See the sunlight_

_We ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the world ends_

_If you feel it_

_Let it happen_

_Keep on dancing_

_Till the worlds ends_

About halfway through the song, Austin's parents came backstage. I didn't say anything to them, though. I didn't make any sense when he said 'trick' instead of 'bitch' though.

"This song… is kind of a love song," Austin says into the microphone and I hear everyone gasp. "I know I don't usually sing them but I've found love so I may be singing them more often." Austin looks over at me and winks. He doesn't even notice his parents standing a few feet away from me. Maybe he just can't see them. He turns back to the crowd and begins Stereo Hearts.

**(Sang:)**

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Oh, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

**(Rapped:)**

_If I was just another dusty record_

_On the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back_

_Could you manage that?_

_Like you could read it_

_Check it_

_Yeah, I can handle that_

_Furthermore_

_I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me_

_Left a couple cracks_

_I used to_

_Used to_

_Used to_

_Used to_

_Now I'm over that_

_'Cause holdin' grudges over love_

_Is ancient artifacts_

**(Sang:)**

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly_

_In your ear_

_And grab you by the hand_

_Keep me stuck inside your head_

_Like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo_

_That only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every note_

_Oh, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So sing along to my stereo_

**(Rapped:)**

_Let's go!_

_If I was an old school_

_Fifty pound_

_Boom box_

_Would you hold me_

_On your shoulder_

_Wherever you walked?_

_Would you turn my volume up_

_In front of the cops?_

_And crank it higher_

_Every time they told you to stop?_

_And all I ask is that_

_You don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase_

_Mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mix tape_

_Your friends make_

_You never know:_

_They come and go_

_Like on the interstate_

**(Sang:)**

_I think I finally found a note_

_To make you understand_

_If you can hear this_

_Sing along_

_And take me by the hand_

_Keep me stuck inside your head_

_Like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo_

_That only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every note_

_Oh, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you'll never_

_Leave me behind_

_Because good music_

_Can be_

_So hard to find_

_I take your hand_

_And pull it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead_

_But now_

_You're changin' my mind_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Oh, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah!_

"Goodnight, everybody!" Austin yells when he finishes and walks offstage. He gives the microphone to the stage manager and gives me a hug. That's when he notices his parents there.

"M-Mom, D-Dad, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I made your father come. I wanted to see you perform," Mimi says.

"I still think it's a waste of time," his dad mutters.

"Mike, you know he did very well. Don't deny it," Mimi defends Austin. At least _one_ of them believes Austin can make it. I roll my eyes at his dad.

"Dad, I'm _sick_ of you treating me this way! You should have at least an _ounce _of hope for your own son!" Austin exclaims.

"Excuse me?" his dad asks.

"You heard me. You've always told me I had a billion to one chance of making it. If you really loved me, you would tell me to go for my dreams and not stop until I do!" Austin yells.

"Don't yell at me!" is all that his dad says. _Great comeback_, I think to myself. Austin walks away and I follow close behind him.

"Austin, are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he says still walking.

"Austin, stop," I tell him.

"What, Ally?" he asks angrily. He stops walking and turns to look at me. I look up into his eyes. What? Only vampires' eyes turn red when they're angry. And I know he isn't wearing contacts. This doesn't make any sense… No. No, it _can't _be… It's my dream... He wasn't running after me. He was walking away from his dad. No… no…

"A-Austin?"

**THE END. *Insert troll face here* I can't believe I did that either… Anyway, I'll be doing my ghost story unless you **_**absolutely, positively **_**want me to continue this one. Which you probably will so… Maybe not; some of you might like stories ended on cliffhangers. LOL NOT. I'll write another chapter just in case. And I mean you've got to **_**beg **_**for it because I'm just that mean. And I'm finally taking the advice a few people have given me: I've fixed my dialogue problem. Are you guys proud of me? :)? But I keep it in the same paragraph if the same person is saying something right after they just said something. Does that make any sense? And if it does, is it alright? Oh, and it's really—OMG NO. I CAN'T END THIS STORY ON AN ODD NUMBER. Guys, **_**please**_** beg for it like you're begging for your lives… I can't end this story on an odd number. Grrrrr, curse my OCD. BEG! And please don't just put 'Update soon'.**

**Love, Kenzie**


	12. Austin's A Vampire!

**Chapter Twelve: Austin's A Vampire?!**

"A-Austin?"

"I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to snap at you," he tells me, his eyes returning to normal.

'Austin, you're-you're a vampire' is what I was going to say but I need to make sure first.

"Austin, I have a very serious question to ask you. Will you answer it honestly?" I ask. He nods.

"Do you have a craving for blood?" I ask slowly.

"What? Why would I—?"

"Do. You. Have. A. Craving. For. Blood?" I ask.

"Wh-what? Wh-why would I—? Yes," he admits to me.

I drank too long. My venom is in his bloodstream.

I-I… _I turned him._

"Austin, you're-you're a vampire…" I finally get to tell him.

"What? No, I can't be a vampire," he denies it.

"Austin, you want blood. Your eyes change color when you're mad. You have a different scent. Mortals can't change their scent, by the way. It's the only explanation," I say. "You're a vampire."

"But don't I have to go through some sort of process?" he asks. I shake my head.

"You were changed, not born into it, so you don't have to go through it," I tell him. I shake my head again, this time to clear my thoughts.

"I just-I can't believe I changed you!" I exclaim. "We need to talk to Jeremiah." We leave the Jam-A-Thon stage where everyone is shouting, "Encore! Encore!" Well, they're not getting an encore. We run to my house.

"Jeremiah, I changed Austin!" I exclaim.

"You did what?!" he screams.

"I-I didn't mean to, I swear!" I tell him. He sighs.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't trust Rowanor to get any faux blood for us and there's nothing I can do. You're his liege so you have to help him make his first kill," Jeremiah tells me.

"What? No, no, I can't do that! I could barely get my own blood!" I exclaim.

"It's out of my hands, Ally," Jeremiah tells me. I sit down on the floor and bury my face in my hands. What am I supposed to do?

"Well, Austin, look at the bright side," I tell him standing up. "Now we can literally be together forever." I sigh at my weak attempt at lightening the mood.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" I exclaim. I take his hand. "Follow me."

I run out the door and Austin doesn't speak until we reach our destination.

"A hospital?" he asks. I nod.

"Come with me," I tell him. I begin climbing up the wall and Austin is right under me. It's night time so no one will notice us. I look in each window for the right person. Finally, I find him. I open the window and we climb inside.

"What are we doing in here? Who is he?" Austin asks.

"Stop asking so many questions," I tell him. I close the door leading to the reception desk for this floor.

"Austin, just kill him. You'd be doing him a favor," I tell him. I look at the old man. His eyes are sunk in and his whole body is wrinkled. Aw, old people are so adorable.

"Please," the man says in a raspy voice. "I don't know _who_ you are or _what _you are. But please, put me out of my misery." I feel so bad for the man. If Austin doesn't do it, I'll have to. He's dying already.

"Austin," I say nudging him. He shakes his head.

"I can't," he tells me. I sigh and sit down on the man's bed. I take his hand in mine and caress it.

"I'll try to make this as painless as possible," I promise him. He nods in understanding. I bite the man's neck and try not to make a mess. He lets out one short groan then no other sounds. When I pull away, his machine lets out one long beep.

"Austin, let's get out of here. Before they come," I say. He goes to the window and hesitates. I push him out knowing he'll latch onto the window sill. Which he did. If he didn't, I obviously would have caught him.

"Ally!" he exclaims. I shrug.

"Go!" I tell him. He climbs down and I just jump. "Why didn't you just kill him?"

"I can't kill an old man, He was innocent!" Austin explains to me.

"You're like me," I tell him smiling. "You don't want to kill them unless they deserve to die. Follow me." For the second time, he follows me to a different place.

"Okay, this is a little better," he says. I look inside the fence.

"We just have to wait until tomorrow when they're allowed outside," I tell him. So that's what we do: we hide out in the shadows.

Tomorrow, at about noon, the inmates finally begin pouring out.

"They won't miss just one," I say slyly. When one nears the fence, I jump over the fence, grab an inmate, and jump back over in two seconds flat. I press my hand over his mouth.

"I still can't," Austin says.

"Austin…" I warn. I bare my fangs at him and he flinches.

"Alright… alright…" He swallows and grows his fangs. He looks pretty sexy with fangs… He bites the man's neck and the color drains from his face. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You took less time than I did…" I mutter.

"What?" he asks.

"What? Nothing, I didn't say anything," I lie.

"Come on, I heard you say something," he tells me.

"I said your fangs are sexy." It's not technically a lie because I did think that. He licks them and winks at me. I smile.

We drag the dead body into the woods. I think I have the wolf call down so I howl.

"Why did you do that?" Austin asks.

"I'm calling the wolves: to eat the body," I explain. He nods in understanding but he has a look of disgust on his face. We walk to Sonic Boom. I see… Trish waiting outside.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" I ask unlocking the door. She turns around and stares at Austin's mouth.

"You _turned him_?" she asks. I hit Austin's shoulder and hear his fangs retract.

"No," I lie to her.

"I can't believe you turned him and not me," she says walking inside.

"_You_ want to be a vampire?" I ask.

"Yes, so I could torture Dez," she says.

"Well, you'll have to talk to Kaitlyn about that because I didn't even mean to turn Austin and I don't want to turn anyone else," I tell her. She sits down in the chair she left behind the counter.

"Sure," she says sarcastically. She takes out her phone and dials a number. "Dez, where are you?" I didn't even know she had Dez's number…

"Well, get your butt over here. Now," Trish says and she hangs up the phone.

"Trish, you remember how you said you couldn't say no to a triple-dog dare?" I ask. She used to say that all the time when we were little.

"Yes…" she says hesitantly. She narrows her eyes at me. "Why?" she asks. I shrug.

"No reason," I tell her simply. She gives me a weird look. Dez bursts through the door gasping for breath.

"Sorry, I'm late, Trish," he says scratching the back of his neck. "I forgot the men, walked half-way here, walked all the way back to my house, got the cookies, answered my phone, and then ran here." He sighs and sets the box of cookies on the counter.

"Trish, I triple-dog dare you—"

"Ally, you say it and I will kill you," Trish cuts in.

"—To kiss Dez," I finish.

"Okay," Dez says. He crouches down and kisses Trish right on the lips. Trish's eyes widen then close. I walk over to make sure Dez's eyes are closed and they are. That's a real kiss. I walk back over to Austin.

"See, I told you they liked each other," I tell him.

"I can't believe it took them this long to figure it out themselves," Austin says.

"I think I made a mistake. I got them to kiss now how are we going to _stop_ them from kissing?" I ask. They've come up for air but went right back in to finish the kiss. Austin shrugs. A customer walks in. Wait a minute, a customer walks in? We haven't had a customer in days.

"Hello. Welcome to Sonic Boom. Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask.

"Uh, yes, I'd like to purchase an orange violin," he says. I get one off the shelf for him and he purchases it.

"Thanks you. Come again," I tell him as he walks out the door. I turn around. "Guys," I say. They don't move.

"Guys!" I yell as loudly as I can in their ears. Finally, I just yank their heads apart. Rude, I know. "Guys!" I yell.

"What?" Trish asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. I just don't want you to _die_," I say turning back. "Don't make me regret daring you." I laugh.

"Well, you and Austin are dead. Why can't Dez and I be dead? In a different way?" Trish asks.

"Austin's not dead," Dez tells us standing up.

"Yes, he is," Trish says.

"No, he isn't," Dez repeats.

"Yes, he is," Trish says again.

"No, he isn't," Dez says.

"I turned him!" I exclaim. "It was an accident. Will everyone just let it go?

"No need to be mean about it," Dez mutters.

"I'm sorry, Dez. We'll be keeping you in the loop about everything from now on," I promise him.

"Speaking of in the loop…" he trails off. He takes his bottomless back pack off his back and pulls some kind of rope out of it. Once it's all out, I find out that it's not a rope, but in fact, a hula hoop. He hooks it together and slips it over his head down to his waist.

"Austin, I figured out a new record," Dez says attempting to spin the hula hoop around his waist. "Ally, you wanna try?"

"I have no words for this," I say quietly. "I just-I just don't-I just don't understand how… Never mind." We close up Sonic Boom early and spend the rest of the day hanging out with each other in the mall. Trish and Dez would make out every so often as would Austin and I. Maybe we can actually have a regular life now… besides Austin and I's blood-drinking every few days…

**You guys are such good beggars. TheKawaiiFan and Gothgirlbites… I'm not gonna lie, I read your reviews. I read, like, halfway through each of them before I realized it was the same thing over and over again… Leafdrift, NOOOOO! NO PUPPIES NOR KITTENS SHALL DIIIIIE! NOOOOO! Anyway, thank all of you for reviewing/begging. I just realized how rude I sounded telling you guys to beg so I sowwy. And sorry again for the suckiness/shortness of the chapter. I was very, very, very, very, very short on time and I'm not that good at writing when I'm being rushed. Oh, and look for my new story tomorrow: The Haunting In Texas. Anyway, review. Don't beg because this really is the last chapter this time… :(**

**Love, Kenzie**


End file.
